Be The Change
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: So what caused Percy to change from the ministry-loving prat to the man who cracked a joke during the Second Wizarding War? Well, a secretary named Audrey has a lot to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Weasley released a heavy sigh. He could not, for the life of him, figure out why he felt so empty. He had a high posistion in the Ministry of Magic, and he made enough money to live a comfortable life. He grimaced a harsh realization hit him; he had everything he had ever wanted. He had made all of his dreams come true, but he wasn't happy. Perhaps he could blame the lack of contact with his family or his recent breakup with his longtime girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, but he didn't let personal events take control over his emotions. He was successful, but no one cared. He was just another ministry goon. He ran his hands through his curly red hair as he attempted to convince himself that his life was perfectly fine.

He heard a sharp knock on his office door. "Come in," he said only for the door to swing open only to reveal a young woman with dark brown hair that framed her face. She had mischevious hazel eyes that twinkled as she looked around the room. She was slender girl with delicate curves that were defined by her black pencil skirt and pinstripe blazer.

"This is Audrey Davis," the man beside her said coolly. She grinned as her name was announced. "She's going to be your new secretary." Before Percy could remark about how he was too efficient to need a secretary, the older balding man left Percy Weasley's office.

Audrey nervously placed her pale delicate hands on her hips. There was something about her that Percy found familiar and terrifying yet comforting all the same. Whether it was her twinkling brown eyes or playful grin, he couldn't be sure. "Well, Mister Weasley," the woman said squinting at the golden name plate on Percy's desk, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Percy realized his secretary needed a desk and chair. She couldn't just perch on his large oak desk and file her nails. It wouldn't be appropriate in the slightest. "Erm...um...go to the supplies department. I need forms for a desk and chair, so you have a place to sit...you know."

She arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "Sure thing, Mr. Weasley," she said shaking her head before leaving the office.

Percy leaned forward as he continued to fill out some paperwork. As his quill ran across the page, he wondered what Fred and George about his new secretary. Somehow, he could imagine them getting along splendidly. He shuddered at the very thought as he continued filling out the paperwork.

Audrey returned with a peice of parchment in her left hand and slid it on Percy's desk. To her disdain, he wasn't even paying attention to the form she brought. He simply continued on with whatever he was working on. He hadn't even acknowledged her existance. After some time, she asked blatantly, "Aren't you going to fill it out?"

"I will get to it," Percy said pushing his horn-rimmed glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He handed the inked parchment to Audrey. "This goes to Department of Magical Defense," he said as if he just wanted her out of his office.

She took the parchment before storming out of the office and into the elevator. She sighed as she silently thanked Merlin that her father had shown her around the ministry before she had gotten a posistion as a secretary. The elevator door opened and an older man with a ruddy complexion and red hair. She eyes his unshaply brown coat and decided it would be wise to introduce herself. "Hello sir," she said holding out her hand, "My name is Audrey Davis."

He shook her small hand heartily, "Arthur Weasley, Department of Muggle Artifacts."

A smirk played on her lips. "Oh, how fascinating," she said. She never thought Muggle artifacts as anything extraordinary. They were humans without magical powers. Besides her mother didn't have magical powers, so she grew up with magical abilities. What she did find interesting was she met her boss's father today, and he was nothing like his father.

"Are you new here?" he asked earning an enthusiastic nod from the woman. "Splendid, splendid. What department do you work in?" he asked.

"I'm Percy Weasley's secretary," she said expecting a gleeful response. Instead, his jaw went slack amd his face turned beet-red either out of anger or some other unidentifiable emotion. The elevator came to a halt, and Audrey exited. She was always a bit too curious for her own good. Her energies would now be spent on Percy Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added the story to your story alerts. It means a lot. Please enjoy the next chapter and review.**

Much to Percy's delight, he had very few issues with Audrey Davis. Even though she was usually five to ten minutes late each day, she always got her work done in a timely fashion. She fixed his schedules with enough time to come back to his office and regroup before his next meeting. She even made sure he had enough ink for his quill; however, her glittering hazel eyes made Percy skeptical of her, but he could work with her without too much complaint.

He glanced over Audrey, who was arranging important parchments on her desk. Her fingers traced one of the pages slowly as she read over the written parchment. She slowly shook her head before placing the page in the appropriate stack. Percy wanted to ask her if she was alright, but refrained. He couldn't let her know that he was watching her. After she finished sorting the papers, she put each stack in cream-colored folders. She grabbed her quill and quickly labelled each folder before standing up. "Organized and labelled, Mr. Weasley," she announced walking over to Percy's desk, "just to your liking."

"Thank you Miss Davis," Percy replied with a smug grin that only appeared when he got a promotion or someone called him "Mr. Weasley."

"it's Audrey," the woman corrected him for what seemed to be the hundreth time that day. Miss Davis made her feel like a teacher for small children, and she couldn't stand the idea of that. She sat back down and pulled out a copy of Percy's schedule. She frowned as she flipped the page. "By the way," she said almost tauntingly, "You have a meeting with the Minister of Magic in ten minutes."

"What!" Percy yelled bolting out of his chair. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He began stuffing his quill, parchment, and ink into his briefcase. He placed one of the folders under his arm as he closed his briefcase before rushing out of his office.

Audrey giggled and muttered, "That man really needs to chill out." She leaned against the back of the chair and put her legs on the top of the desk. She sighed in relief. With her boss at a meeting, she could relax while he was away. She had nothing to really do while he was away, and he rarely had visitors. She closed her eyes until she heard a light knock on the office door. She opened her eyes, moved her legs under the desk, and straightened her posture. She had to appear professional, or at least to the best of her abilities.

"Come in," she said in a sing-song voice. A woman with honey colored hair and big blue eyes entered shyly. She adjusted her blue blouse and closed the door behind her. Audrey squinted her eyes. The woman looked so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she knew her from. She couldn't have been in her house at Hogwarts.

"Is Percy here?" the woman asked looking around. She had a pair of white shoes that were black around the toe of the shoe. She held the shoes by the thin white shoestings in her right hand, but she looked like she wanted to drop the shoes on the floor.

"He's in a meeting at the moment," Audrey replied, "but you could wait here, or I could leave a message for you if you want."

The woman with the honey-colored hair shook her head and placed the pair of shoes on Audrey's desk. "Can you give these to him? I was cleaning up my flat and found these," she nervously said as she crossed her arms and looked around the room. Tears formed in her eyes, but she regained her composure hoping the secretary hadn't noticed.

"Not a problem," Audrey replied with a warm smile, "Would you like to sit down?" The woman shook her head politely. Audrey got the impression that it was very difficult for the woman to be in Percy's office. The woman left the office silently leaving Audrey with a pair of shoes on her desk.

After a half an hour passed, Percy reentered his office as usual only to notice his secretary was glaring at him and a pair of shoes on her desk.

"Why is there a pair of shoes on your desk, Miss Davis?" Percy asked confused by his secretary's hostility and the familiarity of the white and black shoes. Audrey crossed her arms against her chest as she stood up. She was a good eight inches shorter than Percy, but her demeanor made her seem taller.

"Some poor girl told me," she spat shoving the shoes into his chest, "to give these to you. She was cleaning out her flat and found them, and the name is Audrey." Percy stared at the indignant young woman expectantly. Why didn't she get a name of the visitor or leave a message?

"Did she say who she was?" Percy asked gritting his teeth at Audrey's incompetence.

"No, and she didn't want to leave a message either," Audrey snapped coldly. She didn't know what took place between the woman, who came into the office earlier, and her boss; however, she could guess that the woman was torn up by whatever happened.

"Can you atleast tell me what she looked like?" Percy asked, rather demanded, impatiently.

"Honey colored hair and big blue eyes," Audrey replied placing her hands on her hips. It was her job to give this information to her boss, but she felt guilty for reporting this to the man, the woman was obviously avoiding.

"Penny," Percy muttered under her breath.

"Who?" Audrey asked looking at the clock above Percy's desk.

"Penelope Clearwater," Percy said in almost shock. He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for his lunch break.

Audrey nodded finally remembering the woman from her days at Hogwarts. Penelope was always reporting her for detention. As much as Audrey wanted to bombard Percy with questions about his personal life, she was hungry. "Why don't we go get lunch, and you tell me about her?"


	3. Chapter 3

He Audrey placed her tray on the rectangular table. She slid into the dark wooden booth with red cushion seats. She took a sip of pumpkin juice as she waited for her boss. She looked back at the line of witches and wizards in line for food only to see Percy talking with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. "Figures," Audrey muttered as she stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork. She kept her attention on her food unsure of how long Percy would be brown nosing the Minister of Magic. For all she knew, her boss was going to abandon her for his work.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Percy said as he arrived at the table. He gently placed his tray on the table. He sat directly in front of his tray which was right across the table from his secretary. He took a sip of Earl Grey tea before unfolding his white cloth napkin and placing it in his lap.

"So about Penelope," Audrey said crossing her legs.

Percy adjusted his black tie before picking up his polished fork. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Davis," he said as Audrey grimaced, "Why do you care so much about my personal life?" He stabbed a cooked carrot with his fork and took a bite out of it. He picked up the napkin in his lap and gently dabbed his mouth before refolding the napkin and putting it back onto his lap.

Audrey shrugged before cutting her slice of meatloaf into bite sized pieces. "I don't know," she answered as she picked up a piece of meatloaf with her fork. "Your reaction was just completely different that hers was." She ate the piece of meatloaf that was on her fork as she wondered why Percy Weasley's life fascinated her so much. From what she could tell, he was a workaholic who had trouble maintaining any sort of human relationship. There had to be more to him, and she was determined to figure him out.

Percy sighed as he remembered all the good times he had with Penelope Clearwater. He remembered kissing her for the first time in an empty classroom before their families knew they were dating. He remembered betting ten galleons on the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match. He remembered asking her to move in with him after leaving his family. He thought they would be fine as long as they supported one another, but their relationship quickly unravelled before his very eyes. He spent most of his time at the Ministry of Magic so he rarely saw the woman he lived with. Once she became a healer at St. Mungo's, they never had any time together, and she decided they would be better if they went their seperate ways.

"Oh" he replied softly as his secretary nodded.

"So what happened?" Audrey asked as she drew the cup of pumpkin juice to her lips. She put down the glass before stabbing a square piece of meatloaf with her fork. She ate the the chewy meat before leaning forward in interest in Percy's life. From what she remembered from her days at Hogwarts, the two prefects were an ideal pair. They were both self-righteous and ambitious.

"We just never say one another," Percy answered, "I was always at the ministry and her job at St. Mungo's gave her an odd schedule so it was nearly impossible for us to maintain a relationship." He took another sip of tea as he pondered if their relationship could have been salvaged. He did not have to stay after after hours to get work done, but he would have been thinking about his job at home.

"Ah," replied the woman after taking a sip of pumpkin juice. As much as she believed Percy to be the type to put his job before any personal relationship, she could not imagine Penelope to upset over such a reasonable breakup. Maybe something happened that Percy wasn't aware of. Unfortunately, he seemed to be oblivious to anything other than solid facts so he probably had no clue.

"So what about the flat you shared?" she asked wondering if he voluntarily moved out or if there was a huge dispute over their shared space.

Percy narrowed his eyes and adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses. He wondered why she wanted to know what happened to his old apartment. He guessed she was curious because Penelope brought an old pair of shoes that he forgot to pack when he moved out. "I found another place to live," he answered slowly, "I had enough money to find another place to live immediately. Besides, she just started her job as a full-time healer at St. Mungo's."

Audrey nibbled on a piece of broccoli. She wondered how a relationship could be so sensible. She couldn't understand how the former Ravenclaw seemed so upset. She guess it was a recent breakup which would explain why Penelope hadn't returned the shoes sooner. "I see," she finally said before washing down the taste of brocolli with pumpkin juice. She noticed her boss looking at his watch then place the napkin onto the tray.

"Well, it's time to get back to work," he said standing up. The woman scooted to get out of the booth and followed him out of the Ministry cafeteria. As she followed her boss into the elevator, she wondered how often he thought of his old girlfriend or if ministry policy plagues his every thought. She noticed a balding man with red hair rushing to the elevator. He got into the elevator shaft right before the elevator doors closed.

Percy's ears turned bright red as he noticed his father was in the same elevator shaft as him as his assistant. He looked down at his freshly polished shoes in silence.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Audrey piped looking over at the man with a beet-red face. She noticed the obvious tension between the father and son, but the awkward silence was disturbing her.

"Oh hello, Audrey," Arthur Weasley said as Percy furrowed his brow in confusion. "Fancy seeing you again."

As Percy wondered how his secretary and father got acquainted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All the things he tried not to focus on was making his day a living hell. To make matters worse, neither his father nor ex-girlfriend came into contact with him, but they freely conversed with Audrey.

Audrey giggled lightly, "How are you doing, sir?"

"Bloody brilliant," Arthur responded as he began infroming Audrey of the bewitched pogo stick that was bouncing in his office on its own accord.

The elevator came to a halt as Arthur continued his story on the pogo stick. "How odd," the young woman said as Percy exited the elevator shaft, "but this is where I get off. Good day, Mr. Weasley." The secretary bounded after her boss as the elevator doors closed leaving Arthur with a smile on his face.

"She'll be good for him," he mused as the elevator magically ascended into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy sat up in his queen sixed bed as his alarm clock began beeping loudly at exactly 5:30 a.m. "_Silencio_" he said feeling annoyed, but he was always annoyed these days. Something about his secretary grated on his nerves. She did her job better than he could ask. She was an incredibly sweet woman that was just too curious for her own good. Of course, it disturbed him that his secretary has conversations with his father in elevator shafts. She was a charming woman so naturally she would get along with his family. Maybe, she annoyed him because she wanted constant details about his personal life especially when he knew nothing about her. Perhaps, he could blame her stupid smirk and the mischevious glint in her hazel eyes. Whatever the case, Percival Ignatius Weasley had took overlook his annoyance towards Audrey Davis for the sake of professionalism.

The man ran a pale freckled hand through his curly red hair. As he grabbed his horn rimmed glasses off the bedside table, he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to learn more about Audrey. He pushed the royal blue blanket off him before rolling out of bed. He stumbled over to his wardrobe and pulled out a standard black robe and layed in neatly on his bed. He grabbed a standard folded white shirt off the top shelf of his closet and a black pair of pants. He unbuttoned his red and white striped pajama shirt as he wondered if he would be less annoyed with Audrey if he pried into his personal life. He chased the thought away as he replaced the pajama shirt with a white buttoned down shirt and the pajama pants with standard black slacks. He put on a standard black tie then a black robe over his outfit. "_Accio _socks" he said with a flick of a wand as a pair of white socks came out from a mahoghany chest. He quickly put them on his feet before he went to the bathroom.

Once he looked in the mirror, he smiled in approval. There was not a speck of dirt on his face from his shower the previous night. His hair wasn't too terrible although there wasn't too much he could do with his hair. He brushed his teeth diligently. As he spat out the flouride mixture with spit, he doubted his secretary was even up at this hour. Even as he flossed his teeth, his thoughts were pestered with questions about Audrey. Perhaps, he could break his code of professionalism by getting to know a little something about her.

After Percy had his first cup of coffee and ate a breakfast consisting of a bagel and cream cheese, he put on his shoes and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. He headed straight to his office only speaking to people he immediately worked with. He opened his office door only to see Audrey at her desk. Her auburn hair was in a loose bun and she wore a white blouse with a light blue jacket and knee length skirt.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," she said with a warm smile. She stood up and handed Percy a cup of coffee.

"Hello Miss Davis...Audrey," Percy replied correcting himself. She sat down as her smile refused to fade. She pulled out her copy of Percy's schedule out of her desk drawer as the red haired man looked at her expectantly. She relayed his appointments and handed him some envelopes that had been delivered that morning.

The rest of the day continued as normal. Audrey would chat with Arthur Weasley in an elevator shaft, and Percy would dig himself into the work. Audrey would deliver forms to other departments, and Percy would have discussions with the Minister of Magic; however, the ambitious Weasley could not get rid of the feeling that he needed to learn more about the secretary. He was at work. He shouldn't have these kinds of feelings at work.

After work, Audrey was quietly getting her things together to go home. As soon as she took one step out of Percy's office, Percy called "Audrey! Wait!" She turned around in mild shock.

"Care to join me for a cup of coffee?" He asked surprising himself.

"Sure," the woman responded, "I know a place." Percy gathered his things together before leaving the office. As the duo silently journeyed their way out of the Ministry of Magic, he wondered why he still had the nagging feeling to dwelve into the woman's personal life. He had never had this issue with Penelope; however, his ex-girlfriend was never a mystery to him. She simply expected perfection out of herself. She always did the right thing and do great things with her life. She never hung out with any troublemakers. She was disgusted with his twin brother's behavior not that he could blame her. Audrey wasn't nearly as self-righteous as Penelope from what he noticed, but he didn't know anything about her so he couldn't be certain.

They apparated outside a dirty brick building in an empty alleyway. "Follow me," Audrey instructed leading him to the front of a muggle coffee shop. She pulled open a glass door and walked up to the counter. She ordered a regular black coffee and a vanilla hazel nut latte. She looked over her shoulder to see Percy finding a perfect place to sit. He chose a tall circular table in a corner. There were two tall chairs.

She brought the two cups of coffee to the table near the corner of the pale green wall. "So if I may ask," Percy said obviously thrown off by Audrey buying his coffee, "Why did you choose a muggle coffee shop?"

A playful smirk rested on Audrey's lips as she leaned across the table. "Easy," she replied resting her head on her hands, "So you wouldn't talk about work." Percy smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. He had to admitt she was clever and ingenious, but that didn't mean he liked it.

The two looked at one another while drinking their coffee without saying a word. Finally, Audrey got tired of the silence. "So why did you ask me here?" she asked almost annoyed. Percy looked up from his coffee in utter confusion. "I'm going to guess you don't communicate telepathically so an actual conversation would be nice," the auburn haired woman said sarcastically.

Percy grimaced. There was something so familiar in her sarcastic remark. It was almost scathing without meaning to. Instinctually, he straightened his posture before looking down at his coffee.

"Oh take a joke," Audrey said giggling, "No need to be such a prat."

"Excuse me," Percy said glaring at her. She ran her fingers through her hair as she watched the man's ears turn a bright shade of red.

"Oh relax," Audrey said laughing. She decided that he didn't have a clue what it meant to be alive and have fun. Unfortunately, she had no idea what caused his ambitious, prattish, and self-righteous behavior. "You need to learn how to take a joke," she said coolly.

"I do believe that isn't the first time someone has said that to me," Percy mused gritting his teeth. He remembered Fred and George used to constantly telling him to take a joke.

"I believe that."

Percy remembered why he asked Audrey to join coffee. Her sarcasm only made her more annoying, but he couldn't distract himself from his mission. He had to shake the feeling of not knowing anything about her. "I'm sure someone has told you repeatedly that there was something you needed to change about yourself," he said almost smugly. With his statement, he could figure out something about her and win the argument. It was a win-win situation for me.

The woman merely shrugged before taking a sip of her latte. "Nope," she responded causing Percy's brown eyes to widen in shock. "I live by the quote 'be that change you want to see in the world.' If anything, I am an idealist," she responded knowing her boss had no clue where the quote came from or how she lived by Ghandi's words; however, he was too proud to ask just as she suspected.

She slid off the chair and grabbed her latte of the table. " I need to get home. I'll see you at work," she said turning on her heel. She left the coffeeshop leaving Percy more annoyed and confused than before.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed the story thus far and all the people who've added this story to the story alerts. Please read, love, and review.**

After their discussion at the coffee shop, Percy was completely befuddled by Audrey. He admired her strong reserve, a quality that he believed he also possessed, for witholding her personal information. Unfortunately, he could not stand that he was unable to get the woman to reveal anything about herself. He, for the first time in a very long time, wished he and his family were on speaking terms. Bill was especially skilled with handling women, and his father had been married to his mother over thirty years. Surely**, **they would have some great advice. Even Charlie, who was practically married to his work, could easily get the woman to open up and have a shot a short-term relationship. He could even offer some advice.

Percy sighed as he leaned his head on the pillows. He closed his eyes and his thoughts were consumed by his annoying secretive secretary. Even though she insisted that he call her by her first name, she could be keeping her personal life a secret for the sake of professionalism; however, he severely doubted that. All he really knew was her name was Audrey and she lived by some quote. He was not going to snoop through her ministry file, but he needed to learn something. He crossed his arms across his chest as he wondered why she was so difficult. He took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He would think of something.

The following week, Audrey rushed into the office a half an hour late for work on a Friday. "Sorry, I'm late," the woman explained rapidly. "My mother is sick, and I had to take care of her this morning." The red-headed man adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose as he looked up from his desk. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. He recognized an oppurtunity when it presented himself.

"Oh, she's alright?" he asked as the woman took a seat at her desk. She pushed a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear before rummaging through her desk for a bottle of ink.

"She's okay," she answered biting her bottom lip. She found the small bottle before placing it on her desk. "I just found her in a cold sweat and vomitting this morning," she explained as she further elaborated why she was so late for work.

"Is she at St. Mungo's?" Percy inquired resting his elbows on the desk. He rested his chin on his milky white knuckles.

"Nope," she answered, "She's a muggle, and I hope she'll be fine in a week or so." If she was being perfectly honest with him, or herself for that matter, she would admitt how worried she was worried about her mother. Her mother had never been in fantastic health, but Audrey thought (despite her mother's illness) was invincible. The older Audrey got, the more she realized her perception of her mother was inaccurate.

"What about your father?" he asked. "Why couldn't he take care of her?"

"Important department meeting," Audrey answered nonchalantly. She began wondering what would happen if her mother died. She cringed at the very thought. She decided to catch up on her work to avoid thinking about her sick mother.

Percy wasn't an exceptionally observant person especially when it involved other people, but he noticed his secretary was constantly busying herself with unnecessary work. She was anxious and depressed, but she worked with a smile on her face. She could act like nothing was bothering her, but he knew better. She hadn't even made a sarcastic remark all day, and that glint in her eye was almost nonexistant. Although she was effective at getting work done, it was painful to watch her depressive state. Percy had to do something about the situation.

"Audrey," he said as she returned to the office, "do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks after work?" He understood that she might refuse because of her mother's illness; however, her father would be getting off work around the same time she was. She didn't have to go home and take care of her sick mother, but he didn't know the whereabouts of her familial relationships.

"Yeah, sure," she responded, "I'd like that." Audrey considered herself one of the people who faced their problems head-first. Unfortunately for the secretary, she was only human and was terrified of dealing with death and sickness. There was nothing you could change about death, which was terrifying. She had not the slightest idea that her mother was going to die, but it seemed more likely everytime her mother was found throwing up in the bathroom. Her hair was disheveled and her face was pale.

The two scurried off to find Audrey's father after work. "So remind me why you need to go find your father?" Percy asked as they speedily walked down the hall. He found himself grasping onto Audrey's hand as they raced into the elevator shaft.

"My mother is sick," she responded almost icily, "I need to let my father know where I am in case he needs me to help take care of her." She shook her head at Percy's idiotic question. Her parents were grown adults; however, she would do anything for her family. She would always be there to help them if they needed her.

"What department does he work in?"

Percy's face turned a shade of scarlet as they reached the floor which their fathers worked on. He nervously followed Audrey who so confident and graceful in her movements. She pushed open a door to reveal an office filled with muggle objects including a rubber ducky, a television, and a plunger. There were too men in the office. One was Arthur Weasley and the other, Percy assumed, was Audrey's father. He had hazel eyes and a pale complexion. He had dark hair and a receding hairline with a short beard.

"Daddy," Audrey said getting the bearded man's attention.

"Audrey, my dear girl," the man boomed pulling his daughter in a warm embrace, "What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing here?" He pulled away, observing his pride and joy, from the unashamed daughter standing in her father's office.

"This is your daughter, Reginald?" Arthur asked. He was clearly excited to know Audrey was a daughter of his coworker.

"Indeed, she is," the other man responded boastfully. He noticed the anxious red-haired man standing behind his daughter. He could easily tell he was a Weasley. Since he worked in the Ministry of Magic, he assumed the young man was no other than Percy Weasley, the estranged son of Arthur Weasley.

"I assume this is your boss, Percy Weasley?" Reginald said looking awkwardly at his daughter. He grasped Percy's hand and gave it a tight shake before letting go. "So what brings you two here?"

"Do you need me to come home tonight?" the young woman asked calmly. She nervously bit her bottom lip feeling like a teenager asking her parents for permission. "Percy and I were going to go to The Three Broomsticks if you don't need me to help take care of mum." A warm smile crossed both the older men's faces. Her appreciation for her family was an endearing quality that the father's adored.

"Don't you worry," Reginald responded with a grin. "Go have fun." Audrey merely smiled as she said her goodbyes. She followed the ambitious and eager-to-leave Percy out of the office filled with muggle artifacts. Reginald looked at Arthur and smirked.

"You did a good job with her," Arthur mused.

"Just wait till she rubs off on your son."

Audrey slipped her Butterbeer. The warm, sweet liquid tingled on her tongue as she swallowed the liquid. "So Percy," she asked looking at the man ,sipping on a Firewhiskey, deep in thought. "Anyone in work that you hate?" she teased nudging him with her elbow.

"Audrey," he groaned not sure if he should reveal his personal feelings about their coworkers. It was highly unproffessional but so was taking his secretary out for Butterbeer.

"Come on," she encouraged almost purring, "don't be so much of a scaredy cat."

"Well," he said taking another sip of firewhiskey. "Personally, I am glad Delores Umbridge is working at Hogwarts. For such a girlish creature, she's awfully terrifying. Besides, she has an unhealthy obsession with cats." He shuddered when he thought of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts proffessor. That freakishly girlish giggle failed to hide her evil demeanor. She was a ruthless woman that hid her true behavior by pink clothing.

"Anyone else," she pressed.

"Well, there's this secretary of mine," he teased raising an eyebrow. The woman clasped a hand over her mouth. Her hazel eyes widened in shock as she burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell, you just made a joke. YOU MADE A JOKE!" she squealed clapping her hands together. She took his hands in hers. She had no clue Percy Weasley, of all people, could make a joke. Now, she thoroughly believed going out a drink with him was a fantastic decision even if it was just to forget for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, thank you to all you fabulous people who reviewed and added the story to the story alert. Just thank you. without you this story wouldn't have continued.**

Every Wednesday after work, Percy and Audrey would go to the Leaky Cauldron or The Three Broomsticks for a drink. Percy learned that Audrey was a Ravenclaw when she went to Hogwarts. Although she excelled academically, she had a tendency to get into trouble. He learned that she was an only child although she always wanted an older brother. Her father, like his own, was fascinated with muggles and loved to explore muggle England. He literally ran into Audrey's mother on one of his excursions, and that's how the couple came to be. Her mother was often sick, and Audrey took care of her sick parent whenever she was needed. Although she had dreams to open her own bookstore, the hours to run a store would not allow her to be there for her mother. She ended up settling for a ministry secretary job.

Audrey discovered that Percy had ambitions to be the Minister of Magic. She knew that he was a Gryffindor, but he felt as if he would do better in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. He excelled academically and was a stickler to the rules. She knew exactly how he felt about each of his siblings and how it bothered him that he was completely different than the rest of his family. She knew the twins, Fred and George, were the bane of his existence. He didn't understand his father's obsession with muggles. All he knew about his parents love story is that it began in Hogwarts. Percy, however, never told her about his falling out with his family. Despite her sensing the tension between her boss and his father, she never asked what happened.

One Wednesday in December changed that. An owl swooped in with a parcel tied to one of it's legs. "Why hello," Audrey said to the owl that had landed on her desk. She untied the package from the owl's legs and squinted her eyes at the handwritten address. "Why would anyone send a personal package to the Ministry of Magic?" she asked herself aloud as she placed the package on Percy's desk.

Twenty minutes later, Percy walked in from a Department meeting. His ears turned bright red when he noticed the package on his desk and his secretary carelessly stroking the Owl's head. "You've got a package, Mr. Weasley," Audrey finally stated as she continued examining the owl.

"Send it back," Percy said coldly as if his icy tone would diminish his anxiety. He knew exactly what was wrapped in that parcel, and he couldn't accept it. He had cut his family out of his life; therefore, accepting a Christmas sweater would be making amends with his family. They probably didn't want him back so why would he accept a sweater that branded him as one of them.

"What?" Audrey asked sharply and rising out of her chair.

"I can't," he answered handing her the parcel that contained his Christmas sweater. She scowled as she met Percy's brown eyes. She could see so much anguish, confusion, and hurt in his eyes that she decided to drop the subject. She turned around and sat back down at her desk.

"By the way, that's not a real reason," she said correcting him. She relunctantly retied the package to the owl's leg. She sighed feeling sorry for the owl that had to leave when it just arrived. The owl released a hoot before he flew out the window behind Percy.

Throughout work, Percy debated between telling Audrey about the argument between his family and him. He doubted she would understand, but he was going to have to explain what happened. She would question him till he told her if he didn't explain everything voluntarily. Besides it was Wednesday, she would loosen him up with enough Firewhisky if it came to it. He decided not to think about his nosy secretary or the Christmas sweater or his family. He buried himself into his work. He refused to think about what Audrey would say about his estrangement from his family. He knew he wouldn't feel anything if he worked himself ragged.

Usually when he worked himself into the ground, he would end up working past the time he was supposed to get off; however, Audrey was not going to allow that to happen. "Come on," she said flicking her wand at the rolls of parchment on his desk. They scattered to the floor as Percy looked up at the woman. He gathered the rolls of parchment and placed them in his desk drawer. "It's Wednesday," she added, a painful reminder, that he couldn't avoid his familial problems forever.

"Where to, this week?" he asked.

"My place," Audrey answered taking Percy's hand. The two dissapparated and landed in her outside her apartment. She muttered "_Alohamora_" and the door clicked and swung open. Percy walked in and marvelled at the unexpectedly clean home. Even the cream colored walls seemed whiter because of the lighting and cleanliness. The wooden floors were polished and everything was in its rightful place. The only stray object was an autobiography of Gilderoy Lockhart laying on her olive green corduroy sofa. He carefully placed the book on the small maple table on the left side of the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Audrey asked peeking her head out of the kitchen. The young man shook his head in response. She smiled and walked out of the kitchen while carrying a glass of water. She sat down in her dark brown armchair with her legs curled under her.

"Nice place," Percy said although he wasn't sure how he felt about the odd painting on the wall.

"Thanks," she replied taking a sip of water. Her hazel eyes twinkled in curiousity. "Why did you send that package back?" she asked giving Percy the option to surrender, or she would pry the information out of him. She was willing to do both if necessary, and he knew it.

Percy looked down at his neatly folded hands in his lap. He hadn't discussed the division between him and his family with anyone. In fact after he accepted his promotion, he dove himself into work to forget the people he was giving up. He wasn't like Audrey who would give up anything for her family. She wouldn't understand. "Percy," she said softly, "You can tell me. I won't judge you." Her elbow was perched on her leg and her chin rested on her knuckles. She was looking into his eyes, but he felt as if she was looking through him.

"I can't accept that gift," he said. "My family and I got into a fight, because I was offered a promotion after only a year. Instead of being happy for me, my father accused them for giving me the job so they could spy on our family. I thought they were being ridiculous, and we haven't spoken since." He met Hazel's eyes as if he expected some response from her. She took a sip of water before she moved from the armchair to the empty seat beside Percy on the couch. She tuned her body to face Percy as she curled her legs under her.

"You know," she said moving her auburn hair out of her eyes, "It's not what I would have done, but you aren't less of a man. Despite you being the biggest prat I know, I know you wouldn't have sold out your family for a job." He smiled as she moved her elbow to the back of the couch. She examined his closed eyelids as she wondered how he felt about himself.

"You don't?" he asked in mild surprise. He expected Audrey to scream at him or tell him he was a complete moron. He thought she would preach the importance of family; however, she wasn't the type to make speeches. She seemed to understand him and the situation.

**"**Nope," she answered with the shake of her head, "Look, we're going to follow our beacon of righteousness in a time where we don't know exactly what's going on. Just because your opinion differs from your family, that doesn't make you less on a person." A faint smile rested on his lips as he rested his head on Audrey's small shoulder. He was glad to have her as a friend. He loved that she was so understanding and kind even when his own family would have told him to man up. She saw him as more than another Weasley, which made him adore her even more than he did.

"Do you think You-Know-Who is back?" Percy asked looking at her. "Do you think Harry Potter and Dumbledore are right?" At first he thought they created that story for attention, but as time passed he didn't know what to believe. Whether he changed his mind or not, he doubted his family would have him back.

"I just don't think they would lie about something like that," she answered cautiously looking down at the figure resting on her shoulder. She resisted the strong urge to run her fingers through the locks of his curly red hair. His brown eyes were beckoning her to say something else. "But once you...we know for certain, you will know what you need to do."

"Thank you," Percy replied standing up. Without a goodbye, he walked out the door of Audrey's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's quill scratched the yellowed parchment as he looked at the wizard on trial. The guilty wizard looked as if it hadn't been washed for days. His beady black eyes looked as if they were rebelling against the Minister himself. "You are sentenced to five years in Azkaban," Cornelius Fudge announced. Percy handed the parchment to the minister before he stood up. Both Minister of Magic and the Junior Understudy looked at one another as they entered the elevator shaft. The doors clanged shut as Percy took a deep breath.

Cornelius Fudge looked upwards as the elevator began to ascend. He adjusted his robe and looked at the red-haired young man. "Do you have any plans for holidays, Mr. Weasley?" he asked in an awkward attempts to break the silence. Usually, Percy would have said something about the trial and wizarding law, but today he was being unusually quiet.

"No sir," Percy answered. Christmas was only a week away. Everytime he thought about the holiday, he felt sickened by a sudden wave of depression. He had no one to spend the holidays with. He had thought about asking Audrey over, but she probably wanted to spend Christmas with her family. He probably would spend Christmas in his office getting work done, or he would be alone in his apartment drinking firewhisky.

"Too bad," the minister replied as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Percy stepped out of the shaft and walked to his office in long strides. His pale hand grasped on to the door handle. For the first time in his life, he wanted to run away from work. Wasn't work what tore him from his family? He was resigned to being alone. Despite how awful spending Christmas alone was, he had to accept it..

With a turn of his wrist, he opened the door to his office. He didn't notice Audrey's eyes brighten or her smile widen when he walked into the room. "How'd the trial go?" she asked although he doubted she actually cared. She casually turned her chair around as Percy sat down at his desk.

"Nothing unexpected," he answered although she didn't know the details or what was expected. For some reason, he hated being the scribe for that trial. He was a firm believer that law-breakers should be punished, and he liked taking notes. In facts, his notes were highly detailed and meticulous. Normally, he loved his work, but he felt like vomitting being in that court room. When he at the trial, he wondered whether any good, honest people that followed laws existed. He continued to doubt it as time progressed.

Audrey pulled her hair in a loose ponytail and nodded softly. "So Percy," she said with a mischevious, "I was thinking..." She got out of her chair and perched herself on her boss's desk. Percy's face turned a bright shade of red when he noticed Audrey sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Uh, oh," Percy replied getting nervous at the unprofessionalism that was taking place in his office. "What kind of plan did you concoct with your sick, twisted little mind," he teased. The secretary couldn't help giggling at Percy's rare jesting tone.

She slinked off his desk and leaned against the wooden furniture. "My, my," she replied shaking her head, "haven't we gotten skilled at teasing others?" She casually crossed her arms across her chest and her crossed one leg over the other. If Percy didn't know the woman hated to keep still, he would have assumed that she was flirting with him by the way she kept inching closer to him with every changed posistion. But then again, he was terrible at reading body language.

"Anyways, I was thinking you should spend Christmas with me," she suggested, but Percy knew that she wasn't actually giving him a choice. "I know you won't spend it with your family, but we can't have you spending Christmas alone." She smirked victoriously as she eyed her boss.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked. "I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be daft. This is an invitation; therfore, you will not be an intruder," she corrected him. Percy examined the proud young woman. He felt as if he had never really noticed her before, but he felt like that nearly every day it seemed. Her hazel eyes reflected more light than the room actually possessed. Her pale skin looked like cream, and he could detect a faint scent of pomgrenates on her. Despite her straight posture, she seemed completely calm and relaxed.

"I'd be honored to join you," Percy replied.

He arrived at Audrey's parents small cottage around midday. Snow covered the ground and the roof of the house. He could barely make-out the white house especially since the red shutters were covered in snow. He trudged up to the house and nervously knocked on the door. As he expected, Audrey opened the door. She wore a dark grey turtleneck sweater and a loose faded pair of jeans. "Merry Christmas," she greeted pulling him into a hug. She pulled him inside and closed the door. "You must be freezing out there," she said brushing the snow off his black peacoat.

"Merry Christmas," he replied with less enthusiasm as he unbuttoned his coat. As the coat rolled off his shoulders, she took the coat and hung it on the metal coat rack. He picked up a small box that had fallen to the floor. "I got you a present," he said handing it to her.

"Perfect, I got something for you too," she replied pulling him by the wrist into the living room. She picked up a long rectuangular box under the Christmas tree. "Here," she said handing him the box covered in red and green striped wrapping paper. "Open it."

He gently unwrapped the present making sure he didn't wrapping paper didn't rip. He opened the box and pulled out a dark green sweater. "Thank you," he said pulling the sweater over his light blue shirt. He smiled and gave her a tight hug. If he wasn't so against men crying, he would have started bawling. "Open yours," he said.

She opened the box that Percy had given to her. She pulled out a dark blue scarf. "Thank you so much," she said wrapping the scarf around her neck. "I haven't worn one of these since my Hogwarts days."

Percy couldn't believe how simple the Davis family Christmas was. Of course, Audrey was an only child so it was much quieter. No one had to fight to be heard. There was no magic involved in actually cooking the food so it took longer than expected, but everyone helped make the Christmas dinner. He couldn't believe a holiday could be so relaxed without magic.

After Audrey's parents decided to go to bed, Percy and Audrey left the cottage. "Did you have a good time?" she asked as they trudged in the snow. Her eyes met his momentarily as white snowflakes landed in his curly red hair.

"I had a lovely time," he replied, "thank you." He rubbed his hands together as he cursed the cold. He noticed one of Audrey's hands were buried in her coat pocket and one was holding on to a bag that held her presents. She looked ready to apparate home.

"Not a problem," she answered before she was gone in a flas.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy stared at the ceiling as he laid alone in his bed. His blanket came to the middle of his torso. The dark room gave him a comforting feeling of solitude so his thoughts could roam free. He wondered if he had developed feelings for his secretary. He couldn't have, could he? As much as he found it innappropriate to develop a crush on her, he couldn't help wanting her. He grown to adore the sparkle in her eyes, her mischevious grin, her sense of humor, and most importantly her honesty. He needed to vocalize his feelings, or he would be forever seen as just a friend; however, it would be unprofessional to date his secretary. Besides, he had no idea how she felt about him. What would he do if he asked her out and she rejected him? Their friendship would be destroyed, and working together would be awkward. No, he wouldn't do anything just yet.

He expected Audrey to be at work or only fifteen minutes late. When he entered his office, he noticed his smiling secretary was not sitting at her desk. He also noticed a white envelope on his desk. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_My dear mother is in the hospital today, and I am unable to make it to work today. I sincerely apologize, and I solemnly swear I will be at my desk tommorow. Do try to make it through the day without me._

_Sincerely,_

_Audrey Davis_

Percy could easily get through the day without Audrey, and he was able to keep up with his paperwork efficiently. Although he could do his job, he wondered why Audrey's mother was in the hospital. He wondered how his secretary was facing her mother's illness. He could visualize her crying as she sat in a stiff uncomfortable hospital chair. From what he observed, Audrey busied herself with work when she was distressed so he wondered if she was able to face her mother in a hospital bed. He considered visiting her after work, but he didn't know whether or not she would be home.

Even after work, his worries about Audrey plagued his every thought. He paced the floor of his flat deciding whether or not to visit her. Finally, he disapparated and landed outside her apartment. He knocked on the door and was relieved to hear the door creak open. He was accustomed to seeing Audrey's hair looking sleek and shiny, her clothes neat and cordinated. He didn't expect to notice Audrey's eyes had lost their gleam, her pale cheeks tear-stained, and her auburn hair in a messy ponytail. She wore a baggy white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She rubbed her eyes as she leaned against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" she asked uncomfortably. Percy doubted she expected company just by judging her appearance.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. He refused to allow himself to talk about work, and how he missed her there. She needed him as a friend not an employer. She shook her head and burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. Held her tightly as he realized, for the first time in his life, he was finally doing the right thing.

When she had finally calmed down, Percy made her a cup of tea. He walked from her kitchen to her living room. Audrey was curled into a ball in the corner of her corduroy sofa. He brought her a cup of tea, and she nodded her head in simple thanks. He sat down beside her and asked, "So, what's wrong?"

"My mom found out she has cancer in the brain," Audrey replied almost whispering. She knew that Percy had no clue what the dreaded disease was, and she barely understood the disease at all. "It's in her brain. I just don't know if she will make it." Although Percy didn't understand the disease and muggle treatment, he listen to Audrey as she voiced her concerns and her fears. He didn't know half of what she said, but he knew he had to be there for her. Eventually, she fell asleep on the couch. Percy lightly kissed her forehead before leaving.

The two Ministry workers became closer after that night. Percy began going to a muggle library and checked out books about diseases. When he wasn't studying muggle diseases, Percy and Audrey were inseperable. He couldn't remember having a best friend, but he had her. He was sure that would never change.

He went to work early the day after his father was attacked. He sipped his coffee as he leaned forward in his desk. He could feel the caffiene and his rushing thoughts suffocating him. As much as he wanted to visit his father, he couldn't especially after the way they parted. He couldn't handle the questions he wanted to ask. He wasn't surprised that morning when Audrey rushed into the office. "Oh gosh, Percy," she said almost panting as she closed the office door behind her. "I heard about your dad. Are you okay?"

He looked up at her and nodded softly. She noticed the dark rings around his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept since he heard about his father. He ran a shaky hand through his curly red hair that seemed more frizzed. "I'm not the one in the hospital," he replied bitterly. If Audrey hadn't detected his tone, she would have thought he was joking.

"Do you want me to go with you to St. Mungo's?" she asked ready to be Percy's source of moral support.

He sighed and responded, "I'm not going."

Audrey scowled as she stormed to Percy's desk. As she stood at his desk, she straightened her posture and she placed her hands firmly on her hips. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not going to St. Mungo's," he answered again. He had explained the nature of the relationship with his family to Audrey. He didn't understand why she seemed so shocked, but he assumed she wasn't going to be so understanding judging by her reaction.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"I beg your pardon," Percy said appalled. He tried to remind himself that Audrey's mother was in and out of the hospital all the time; therefore, visiting family members was probably a sensitive subject. She wasn't going to be the sensitve, understanding girl he adored but a stubborn, fiesty woman that he slightly feared.

"Your father is in the hospital," she stated almost venomously. "Get your head out of your arse. You need to see your family. They need you, or they wouldn't have told you what happened to your father." She took deep breaths as Percy rose out of his chair. His brown eyes bore into her hazel eyes. Both of their expressions were stern and unrelenting. Percy turned away and shook his head as if he was going to address himself rather than the angry woman.

"Just because you have a close relationship with your family, it doesn't mean that everyone does. They don't need or want me back. I can't face him...I can't."

"You know, you're right," Audrey snapped finally sitting at her desk. "Who would want an arrogant coward in their family? I'm sure when you become a half-decent man, they will change their minds. To synopsize, you need to be the one to change if you want to save your relationship with your family because you are not perfect, Percy Weasley."

Audrey's speech felt like a blow to Percy's chest. He knew she was right, she was always right. Although, he would never admitt that to her. He realized he couldn't return to his family or even ask out Audrey. He wasn't worthy of either of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy and Audrey had not spoken to one another even after his father has been released from St. Mungo's. The woman tried to be civil to him at the workplace, but the occasional snide remark escaped her lips. The more time passed, the more scathing her words became. After a few months, Percy was tired of her attitude. "Miss Davis," he said as she cringed at the title, "I understand that you didn't approve of my course of actions, but can you please act maturely?"

Audrey cocked an eyebrow as a gentle smile played on her lips. She pulled down her white blouse as a mock-pondering expression formed on her facial features. "Alright, fine," she replied coolly as if she was successful in a personal mission. She would have given him a hug if they weren't in a Ministry office.

The duo worked harmoniously for what seemed like the first time in ages. "Hey," he asked as his secretary filed some important paperwork. "What are you doing after work?" Audrey looked over her shoulder as a faint blush colored her pale cheeks. Every time he asked her to do something with him, it caught her off gaurd. She had grown accustomed to dragging Percy places.

"Hmm...nothing I can think of," she answered coyly as she wondered what he would think of. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The red-headed man nodded. He wondered where would be an appropriate place to take her. They had been to every pub in Diagon Alley and Hogsmede, and Percy wanted to take her some place different.

After work, they left the Ministry of Magic. They walked beside on another on the concrete sidewalk. They crossed the street almost running. Percy's hand was grasped around Audrey's wrist as they rushed across the street. The young woman giggled as they came to a screeching halt on the sidewalk. "Wow, Weasley, I'm impressed." Audrey mused as they arrived at a small park. "You do have a spontaneous side." The sky was a bright shade of blue with a few puffy white clouds. A mild breeze touched the back of Percy's neck. He took off his robe that covered his black slack and a button-down striped white shirt.

They walked over to a wooden bench and sat down. A couple of pigeons landed on the sidewalk and began pecking the ground for a few crumbs. "You know," Audrey said admiring a tree. The braches were covered in rich green leaves, and a squirell, that was once visible on the trunk, was hidden by the foilage. "I would never guess you to be the type of guy to visit parks."

"Why do you say that?" he inquired as a few children ran by.

"You don't seem to be the outdoors-y type."

"Well," Percy responded with a grin, "the grass is evenly cut, and the trees are obviously planted. It isn't completely outdoors-y if everything is landscaped." Audrey shook her head as she chuckled at Percy's odd sense of humor. An old couple, out for an afternoon stroll, noticed the two adults on the bench and approached them.

The old man had tuffs of white hair and a wrinkled face. He wore a baggy green cardigan over a plaid shirt. He gripped onto his walker for balance and looked over at his wife. His wife was a stout woman with bluish-grey hair. She had electric blue eyes that matched her frumpy dress. "How long have you two been married?" the old woman asked.

Audrey and Percy glanced at one another in wonderment. "We aren't married," Percy replied slowly and politely.

"Oh well, son," the elderly man replied with a low chuckle, "Don't be an idiot and let her get away." The old man winked before he and his wife continued on their leisurely stroll.

"That was odd," Audrey said with a knowing smile.

As the sun began to set, Percy and Audrey laid in the cool green grass. Audrey's hair rested on her boss's chest. She looked at the sky as if she was determing every single color in the sunset. "Do you miss them?" he asked her hazel eyes meeting his.

"Sometimes," Percy replied as the grass tickled his skin, "but I don't think I ever fit in with them. Being apart from my family isn't an entirely new concept." He felt his chest feel lighter as Audrey pulled herself from her posistion. She curiously looked at him as if she was making a decision.

"I suppose that makes sense," she replied as Percy sat upright. He noticed she was watching him closely and nearing him. She reached out and placed a hand his shoulder. She firmly pressed her soft lips against his then pulled back cautiously. "Sorry," she apologized as she tried to determine how Percy was reacting to the kiss. "That probably was against ministry polic..." She was cut off Percy's lips forced onto hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy placed the broze knut into the coin purse tied to the owl's leg. He untied his copy of the Daily Prophet before the owl, with a hoot, flew out the window of his flat. He gingerly unfolded the newspaper only to read the Minister's of Magic statement: He-must-not-be-named has returned. That meant Dumbledore and Harry Potter were telling the truth even about the dementors. With the black hooded figures under the dark wizard's command, who knows what would happen to the wizarding world. He straightened in his chair as he thoroughly read and re-read the article as he was bogged down with guilt and regret. He tucked the newspaper under his arm after he finished his cup of coffee.

He used floo powder to get to work. He stepped on to the Ministry floor as he bit his bottom lip. He looked up at the peacock blue ceiling as he wondered how death eaters even got into the ministry. He shuddered as he considered all the possibilities, more cruel ones that not. His beacon of righteousness and purity seemed tainted, and that bothered him immensely.

He attempted to keep his thought solely on how the return of he-who-must-not-be-named affected his work; however, his family kept popping into his mind. They had been right, which didn't bother him as much as it should. He loved being right, and he regretted not listening to his family sooner. He knew his family was bound to fight against you-know-who and his followers. They were so involved with Harry Potter, they could be targeted. He gulped as he headed to his office. He would not think about them. He had work that needed to be done.

He opened the door to see Audrey, her head buried in her hands, bent over her desk. She looked up at him before handing him a cup of coffee. "I suppose you've read the Daily Prophet," Percy said throwing his copy onto his desk. He sat down at his desk as she meekly nodded in response.

Percy spent hardly any time in his office. He had to accompany Cornelius Fudge to a meeting with the Prime Minster. He took extensive notes at every meeting he attended. With his being gone, Audrey was bombarded with his notes that needed to be copied and delivered to other people. She had to manage his ever-changing schedule especially now he was in his office, at most, twenty minutes at a time.

While delivering a copy of some notes, she met Arthur Weasley in the lift. She smiled politely as she contemplated what to say. The golden grilles, that served as doors, closed. "Hello, Mr. Weasley," Audrey greeted. She closed her eyes as she wondered what would happen to her family. From what she knew, the dark wizard loathed muggle existence. Would he attack muggle hospitals? She released a heavy sigh.

"Hello, Audrey," Arthur responded solemnly. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright," she replied although she wasn't sure whether or not she was telling the truth. She noticed the man shuffling his feet. "And you?" she asked. The two words seemed so proper. She cringed as she prayed Percy's prattish behavior wasn't wearing off on her.

"Does he know know?" he asked clearly referring to his son. The lift came to a halt and the golden grilles seperated. The witch stepped off the lift and looked back at the anxiety ridden Weasley.

"He does."

Percy and Audrey did not get a chance to leave the ministry till around eight that night. Audrey, knowing Percy was troubled by more than work, asked if he would have dinner with her. She doubted her boss had time to eat lunch, and she was starving. She also guessed, from knowledge of his lack of relationship with his family, he would need someone to talk to. She had her own concerns, but he would be there for her as long as she stayed by his side. Percy merely nodded his head in agreement.

They apparated into her living room. "Sit down while I make us dinner," Audrey instructed as Percy followed her into her small kitchen. The bright white tile floor contrasted the earthy nuetral tones of the living room. There was a small black table and two black chairs with pine green colored cushions in the corner of the kitchen. He sat down in one of the chairs as she began cooking their meal. He watched her with great intensity as a large wooden spoon began twirling around in a large bright yellow bowl. He hadn't seen a woman cook with such intensity since the last time he saw his mother cook.

She summoned two plates and put her creation on them. She placed the plates on the table. "Oops, I forgot the forks," Audrey noted with some embarrassment. She scurried over to the kitchen counter and pulled out two forks out of the white drawers. She walked back to the table and handed one of the forks to Percy.

"Thanks," Percy said as he stabbed some green beans with his fork. He hadn't thought about why she had invited him for dinner, but he was grateful.

"Not a problem," she replied quietly. She had decided not to interrogate Percy until after he was fed. Normally, timing was never a primary concern when it came to getting people to open up, but she didn't want Percy to get angry with her. Also, he had a long day at work, and he needed some time to relax.

"You know, I always wondered what kind of cook you would be," Percy mused as his cheeks became tinged with a faint blush. His mother was a fantastic cook. Just thinking about her cooking made him miss The Burrow. Penelope couldn't even make toast without setting something on fire. Now that he remembered her lack of skill, it was no wonder they didn't work out.

"Err..." Audrey said glancing nervously at the sink. Percy's ears turned bright red as he noticed the woman, who had cooked him dinner, uncomfortable. "Why?" she finally asked.

"Well, we have been around one another for quite some time, and you've never cooked before," Percy replied hoping his explanation was logical enough to ease the tension. "Naturally, I was curious."

Audrey mindlessly took a bite out of her homemade biscuit. She raised the eyebrow as she chewed and swallowed the food. "I suppose that makes sense," she replied warily.

After they had finished their food, they moved over her olive green corduroy sofa. Percy's arm was wrapped around the arm rest. He noticed Audrey curled up on the opposite end of the couch. She stared blankly at the wall. There was no picture directly in her line of vision, so he wondered why she was staring at the wall. "Percy," she finally said as she turned her head, "What do you think is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you think we will face corruption, the death of innocent people?" She asked catching a breath. The most evil wizard had returned. Of course, neither of them had any idea what to expect.

Percy wrapped a comforting arm around her. He had no idea what to tell her. He knew Audrey well enough to know she cared less about her survival and more about her mother's welfare. "I'm sure everyone, you care about, will be fine," he responded reassuringly although he had no idea if he was accurate; however, he didn't have the heart to say otherwise.

"Are you worried?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder. Her hazel eyes met his, and he knew he had to tell the truth.

"Yes," he answered, "My parents and siblings will keep Harry Potter safe. They will protect him and fight by his side, and I am terrified one of them will end up dead. There's nothing I can do either." He could feel his face and ears turn bright red.

They had not realized they cared equally about their respective families. Percy kissed her lightly on the forehead. There hadn't been any romantic involvement with one another since that evening at the park. Audrey smiled as she wondered if a proper time would come to make something work between them.


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since Rufus Scridgemore took office, Percy was busier with ministry work than ever before. Besides giving the wizarding world protection, the Prime Minister of muggle England informed and tried to give them protection as well. Despite the aurors search for death eaters, Percy noticed that Rufus Scridgemore spent a lot of time clearing the Ministry's name. The wizarding world believed Harry Potter was "The Chosen One" to defeat the evil wizard; therefore, the ministry had to show its support for Harry Potter.

Percy Weasley, working so close to the Minister of Magic, was constantly busy. He was either working in the office or with Scridgemore. The thin man with curly red hair liked to believe he was helping keeping the world a safer place, but he had the sinking family, no matter what the ministry did, there would still be massacres of muggles. They wouldn't be able to stop he-who-must-not-be-married.

With all the added work, Percy had forgotten his approaching birthday. His filled day to day schedules occupied his every thought. August twenty second meant nothing but more meetings, more notes, and more work; however, that date did not mean the same thing to Audrey Davis. She happened to remember August 22nd was Percy Weasley's birthday, and she wasn't going to allow him to forget it.

She came to work frighteningly early to decorate the office before her boss arrived. She pulled out a neatly folded banner that read "Happy Birthday Percy" out of her bag. She hung the banner without magic. She pulled out two wrapped boxes with red bows on top and placed them neatly on the desk. She placed a cup of coffee on his desk before she took a few steps back. She placed her hands on her hips as she created the celebatory area she had created. She heard the door handle turn as she turned around as he walked in the office.

"What is this?" he ,obviously surprised by the decorations and presents, asked. His eyes widened in shock. He looked at Audrey had her signature mischevious grin plastered on her face.

"It's your birthday," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She remembered that Percy was constantly busy and was the type to forget his own birthday.

Percy cocked an eyebrow as he walked over to his desk. He had gotten to work early as usual so he wondered when she arrived at the office. He picked up one of the long rectangular packages and observed it from every angle. He placed it down at the desk before looking up at the beaming secretary.

"You can open them, you know," Audrey teased moving the hair out of her eyes. "They are yours."

Percy gingerly unwrapped the long rectuangular box . He opened the white box to reveal a quill with a white eagle feather. He unwrapped a larger box. When he opened the box, he noticed there were objects he'd never use: boxes of puking pastilles, fever fudge, and other Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise. Percy scowled without noticing the smirk on his secretary's face.

"I thought you might miss 'the bane of your existence' so I brought you some of your merchandise," she explained with a small giggle, "Although, I doubt you will put them to use."

"Err...thank you. I suppose," he responded taking a sip of coffee. He would probably work like a dog throughout the day, but he was grateful for the tiny celebration in his office.

Much to his surprise, Percy was able to leave work at a relatively normal time. Instead of working till one in the morning, he was able to get home around nine. He suspected it had something to do with Scridgemore's frustated wife, who recently sent her husband a howler. Whatever the case, he was glad he finally had some time to relax. He suspected he would simply go home as long as Audrey didn't have something else planned.

"So birthday boy," Audrey said as they left the office, "what are your plans for the evening?"

As the two walked down the hall, he noticed they were completely alone. Normally, he wanted to stay as professional and impersonal as possible; however, he wanted to grab me by the waist, pull her close, and snog her senseless. His fantasy was interrupted by the young woman snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Oh umm...I'm probably just going to go home," he responded.

As Audrey nodded, her auburn hair in ponytail bobbed up and down. "What about yourself?" he asked as the golden grilles of the elevator shaft opened.

"I'm probably going to visit my parents," she answered stepping in the lift. Neither of them needed to discuss why she wasn't going to spend some more time with Percy. Because of the radiation from the chemotherapy, Audrey's mother's hair started falling out. She had started spending less time with Percy and more time with her parents. From what he knew, her condition was getting steadily worse.

"You know," Audrey said with a grin, "I never did ask you what you wanted for your birthday. I kind of guessed." She met Percy's eyes momentarily before crossing her arms across her chest. She took a deep breath before continuing, "but if I had, what would you answer?"

Percy realized he had the perfect chance to reveal his feelings toward Audrey. If he blew this opportunity, he was doomed to live a life of solitude. He had to be brave and harness his inner Bill or Charlie. They were both fantastic at charming women. If he didn't do something, another guy would ask her out, and he'd lose his best friend. "I think you would be a good birthday gift," he replied so quietly and so rushed that Audrey didn't understand a word he said.

"Excuse me," she replied with a smirk. She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight on her back foot.

"You," he replied catching his breath. "I know you can't ask a person to be a gift, but..." He was cut off Audrey's lips pressed against his. She pulled away as the elevator came to a halt and the golden grilles opened.

"Not a problem," she replied stepping out of the elevator. She looked over her shoulder, and her eyes sparkled like a diamond in the sun. Percy ran to catch up with her and nervously took her delicate hand.

"Hate to tell you this: if you're going to be my boyfriend, you're going to have to keep your hand from shaking when you hold mine," Audrey said stifling her laughter. She flashed a mischevious grin at him as they arrived at the ministry lobby. Percy grinned as he squeezed her hand. Leave it to her to give him the best birthday ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy Weasley had known Audrey to handle her emotions fairly well. Whenever she was distraught, she would bury herself in work. He hadn't prepared himself for the day she would lose her composure. The only time he saw her cry was when her mother was diagnosed with cancer, and he was under the impression that was the extent of her emotion. To one unskilled in the matters of emotions, he was sadly mistaken.

As normal, he entered his kitchen for breakfast before work. He saw a large grey owl with a small roll of parchment tied to its leg. He, ignoring the owl's large yellow eyes, untied it as the owl released a low hoot. He unrolled the smooth yellow parchment.

_Dear Percy,_

_A huge emergency just came up, and I won't be able to make it into work today. I know you don't get any muggle newspapers so I don't know if you know what happened. Unfortunately, all I know is what my dad told me, and his news is based off a vague phone call that he recieved at four a.m. Anyway, I hope you have a great day at work. Sorry, I couldn't get to work, and I will see you soon. _

_Love,  
>Audrey<em>

He noticed the ink of the parchment was blotched and tear stained. He rolled up the parchment as he wondered what happened. Maybe her father would be at work, and Percy could ask him; however, Reginald Davis wasn't at work that day. Percy, bothered by the mysterious absence of his girlfriend, walked into his office. He missed the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and his secretary's bright eyes. He sat down at his desk as he wondered why neither of the Davises were at work. It wasn't too long before Rufus Scridgemore and two Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebot, walked into his office. The three of them were adorned in muggle attire. Percy rose out of his chair and said, "Hello Minister, what brings you here?"

Rufus Scridgemore nodded his head over to Kingsley. "It seems as if Dark Wizards had managed to kill everyone in a local muggle hospital. Nothing too surprising except for a few wizarding families had relatives in the hospital, and they are demanding answers," the tall wizard announced. Instantly, Percy gulped as he thought of Audrey whose mother was in the hospital.

"It seems no organization is safe," the Minister mused bitterly, "but we need to release more cautionary pamphlets." Arthur Weasley, wearing a sweater and khakis, burst into the office and looked around nervously. His face turned a shade of scarlet when he saw his son.

Percy took off his robes that covered his green sweater and navy blue slacks as Scridgemore said, "Reginald is out today so we're borrowing Arthur Weasley from his posistion as Head of Office for Detention and Confiscation of Counterfiet Spells and Protective Objects. I figured he could be of his assistance with his expeirence with misuse of muggle artifacts."

Percy nodded and replied, "Good idea,sir. How might we be travelling there?"

"Portkey," Tonks chimed in happily. "then walking the rest of the way." Percy followed the Minister of Magic, his father, and the two aurors out of his office.

When they arrived at the hospital, they noticed the crowd of people yelling at a policeman, clad in his black uniform, and demanding answers. "As we said," the lone policeman said gruffly, "All we know is someone came into the hospital last night. Most everyone is dead, and any survivors have no recollection of what happened, and the interior of the building is partially destroyed." The policeman saw the wizards standing in the background and pushed through the crowd to get to them. Most people, feeling ignored, starting screaming at them. He scowled as he looked back at the angry crowd.

"Are you the special forces they were supposed to be sending?" He asked grimacing.

"Yes, we are," Rufus Scridgemore replied stepping forward and pulling out his hand out of the pocket of his grey pants. The police gave it a tight shake as he examined the man closely.

"Alright, well, follow me," he replied leading them through the crowd of angry muggles. They ducked under the bright yellow crime scene tape and passed through the automatic glass sliding doors of the hospital building. "We checked the security tape," the policeman explained, "but it was all dark. Odd, eh?" The flourescent lights were dimly reflected on the tile floor. Percy wondered if there had been people behind the white counter as his eyes darted around the empty room.

"Thank you, we'll take it from here," the minister said calmly. The policeman gave a curt nod before leaving the hospital. As the wizards passed each room, they noticed large holes as if there had been an explosion in the sky blue colored walls. There were hospital chords squeezing tightly around a dead man's neck. Other rooms had empty vials on the bedside table suggestion the patients had been poisoned. Each room seemed to be worse than the next. In fact, the children's ward was completely empty except for the pools of blood on the floor. Percy was mortified as he took notes. They took the elevator, and walked through another hall. Rufus opened one of the doors. A dead body laid helpless on the floor. Her skin was white and cold as snow. Her head was covered in a multi-colored wrap. She was an incredibly thin woman that didn't deserve to die. Percy recognized her as Audrey's mother, but the others didn't know her.

"Looks like the killing curse," Kingsley stated using his forefingers to close the woman's eyes. The tall man glanced at Percy, who was shaking, then looked away.

"Yeah," Tonks said sobered by the amount of death and destruction around her. "It looks like some deatheaters were here." As Kingsley, Tonks, Scridgemore, and Percy's father began discussing their observations and what inferences could be made, Percy wondered how he was going to tell Audrey that her mother was murdered. He was overwhelmed by the sights, and he couldn't bare listening to "who would use that poison" or his father talk about which spell was used on the chords to strangle those innocent muggles. It all made Percy want to vomit, and the feeling worsened as he wrote down each statement.

He was relieved when he was excused to leave the premises. He muttered a simple thanks before running away from the four. When he passed through the automatic sliding doors, he saw Audrey screaming at a policeman. "My mother was in there! We have a right to know what happened!" Percy's heart shattered as he noticed her red puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks. Her father had a tight grip on her arm as to keep her from attacking the policeman.

Percy ducked under the yellow tape. "Percy!" he heard Audrey call for him repeatedly. He smiled grimly at the policeman who was slowly backing away from the distressed woman. "Were you just in there?" she asked. Her hazel eyes were wide and pleading for answers.

"I was," he answered cautiously.

"Did you see her? My mum?" she asked; desperation, evident in her tone.

Percy nodded. "Yes, Audrey, I saw her." He paused as he searched for words. How was he supposed to tell his girlfriend and her father that her mother was dead? "Audrey, she..."

"She's alive, isn't she?" he asked desperately hoping that was the answer. "She was one of the survivors that lost their memory, right. We could take her to St. Mungo's and..."

"Audrey," he said firmly cutting her off. "No, the aurors believed someone used the killing curse on her. She's dead." Reginald looked down at his feet, and Audrey's face fell.

"Are you sure?" she asked as her eyes began watering. The red-headed man nodded not noticing his father exiting the hospital or the two aurors intensely watching the spectacle. "She can't be dead," she muttered shaking her head violently, "You're wrong. That's impossible."

"Audrey, I'm really sorry, but I saw her in there," Percy replied watching the tears slide down her red cheeks. The young woman fell to the ground as her sobs grew heavier and louder. He bent down in front of her. He wanted to say something comforting, but the words wouldn't come.

Percy's head jolted up when he heard his father speak. "Reginald, I'm extremely sorry for your loss. If you need anything, let me know." Percy helped pull Audrey off the ground as she continued to sob into his green sweater. He ran his hands through her hair as he wondered if those was one of those times that it was better to say nothing at all.

He wondered how he would feel if one of his family member's was killed. He wouldn't be able to look at himself, without feeling remorseful and guilty, if he hadn't made amends with any of them. He would never be as close to the family as Audrey was to her's, but he still cared about them. He hoped he would be as distraught as she if he lost a relative. Not that he would be happy if anyone he knew died, but he hoped a death would have a significant impact in his life.

He looked back down at Audrey shaking her head and pulling away from him. "It just isn't fair," she screamed. "Why did this happen to her? She was such a good person." Percy pulled her to his thin frame.

He silently responded, "She was changing a bit of your world," and held her as she cried into his chest.

**A/N: I hope the ending of the chapter wasn't painfully cheesy. Thank you for all the reviews thus far, and I hope you liked this more serious chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far. I'm sorry for the typos and mispelling the Minister of Magic's name. It's kinda embarrassing, but the moral of the story is feel free to correct me on my mistakes. It's the only way I can get better. **

Audrey pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. She took in the aroma of the cinnamon scented candle that reminded her of Christmas. The approaching holiday had started to depress her. She was going to be the first Christmas she spent without her mother and her cooking. Atleast, her father was coming over to her apartment for the holiday, but it wasn't going to be the same.

She released a heavy sigh as she flopped on her floor. She wondered what Percy was going to do for the holidays. She rolled over on her stomach and wished that her boyfriend would make amends with his family. Sometimes, she wondered if seeing her mother dead had affected him at all. He needed to reconsider his hostility towards his family. She sat up and decided to interrogate him about the matter later. She pushed herself off the floor and trodded to her bedroom.

The following morning, she pulled off her brown fleece blanket as her alarm started buzzing. She rolled off her bed and lazily opened the doors to her wardrobe. She pulled out a dark gray v-neck sweater and a black skirt. She threw off her oversized t-shirt and quickly adorned herself in the clothes she had gotten out from her wardrobe. She wrapped a royal blue sweater around her neck. She stumbled into her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. She spit out the flouride-salvia mixture in the sink and let the water run. She mindlessly shut off the water as she examined her appearance in the mirror. Her auburn hair was incredibly messy and tangled. She picked up her wand and gave it a long wave. Her hair suddenly became sleek and shiny. "Well, I finally look better than I feel," she said to herself as she stared at the mirror.

She had become accustomed to a slower pace from her depression. She was late to work again. She slipped through the office door and gave an apologetic smile at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I'm late," she said apologetically. He looked up from his parchment and laid the quill down on the desk.

"It's quite alright," he replied warmly as she pulled out her chair and gracefully slid into it. She smiled when she noticed a cup of coffee on the far left corner of her desk.

"Thanks for the coffee," she said before taking a sip of the liquid. She crossed her legs and looked over her shoulder. Her hazel eyes examined his every facial expression as if she was trying to read into his thoughts and feelings, but she had no luck. She, with a gentle shrug, turned back around.

The couple continued diligently working like every other mediocre day at the ministry. Percy was in and out of his office, and Audrey arranged his schedules and answered all of his notes. The only difference today was Percy actually had a break for lunch. The duo rarely had lunch together so Audrey was surprised when Percy walked into the office around lunch time.

The couple found a small square table and placed their trays down. Percy slipped between the chair and table and sat down. Audrey pulled out her chair and sat down on the dark wooden chair. She picked up the white ceramic teacup and brought it to her lips. "So what are you planning to do for Christmas?" she asked as she placed down her teacup and began cutting her slice of turkey into bite sized pieces.

"I imagine I have to work," he responded calmly. He noticed Audrey's scrutinizing glare and had the immediate urge to defend himself. "It's not as if I have a choice."

Audrey scowled as she examined her food on the plate. "That's not true," she corrected as she picked up her silver fork. She examined the light reflecting off the silver fork. "You could always go to your parent's house." She calmly stabbed the white meat with her fork before she chewed it mindlessly.

"Audrey," he replied with a sigh, "You know I can't do that. They don't want to see me. How many times have we been over this?" He ran a hand through his springy red hair. He noticed the woman, sitting across from him, frown in mild irritation.

"No," she corrected as she tried to remain patient. "Like last year, your mother sent you a Christmas sweater and an invitation to spend Christmas with the family, and you did exactly what you did last year." She slammed her fork against the table and leaned back in her chair. Her hazel eyes flickered as she rested her chin in her hand.

"My mother isn't the problem, though," he snapped slamming his hands against the table. His ears turned a bright shade of red as he readjusted his hornrimmed glasses on his face. "My many siblings hate me," he continued taking a deep breath. "They want nothing to do with me."

She stood up and balled her hands into fists. "Have you ever thought that they dislike you because you are breaking your mother's heart? I would never... if my mother was alive, I would do whatever it takes to..." Her posture became rigid as she stared at her boyfriend for a moment. She stormed away from the table and ignored the eyes of the fellow witches and wizards who were staring at her in the room. She muttered something along the lines of "he wouldn't understand" before she pushed open the cafeteria door and left.

Scrimgeour, noticing his assistant's secretary had disappeared, scooted out of the booth and approached Percy's table. "Percy" he said. His distinct commanding tone immediately caught the Weasley's attention.

"Yes sir," he asked standing up, "What can I do for you?"

"I have business to attend to with Harry Potter, and he is spending the holidays with your family. I don't know if you have made arrangements to see your family, but I need to go to your family's house," the minister of magic said although Percy knew there was no way he could say "no." This was his job, and he had to follow the minister's orders.

"Of course, sir," he answered politely regretting the words as soon as they exited his mouth. Audrey was going to murder him when she found out what he did, but her reaction would be miniscule in comparison in comparison to his brothers' and sister's.


	14. Chapter 14

"This is for my job," Percy reminded himself as he strode through the blanket of snow. As a child, he dreamed of working closely with the Minister of Magic and having him over for dinner, but he hadn't imagined being at odds with his family or the visit being work related. He brushed off the flakes of snow on his grey coat as he opened the back door. He allowed the Minister to enter and noticed the family staring at him blankly.

"Hello Mother," he said stiffly.

"Oh Percy," Molly Weasley cried throwing herself into his arms. A pang of guilt shot through Percy. He was going to spend five minutes with his family while Scrimgeour attempted to convince Harry to join forces with the Ministry. After he left, the family would still refuse to speak to him. They were probably seeing right through the Minister's fake pretense for their arrival. He could see them judging them with their stony-faced expressions.

He watched the Minister and Harry Potter leave the house while he was supposedly going to catch up with his family. He looked down at his wet black boots as he felt everyone's heavy gaze upon him. "So that's why you're here," mused Fred bitterly, "Ickle Percy just here at the whims of the Minister."

"Oh, spare me," Percy snapped," I'm merely doing my job." He frowned as he realized that was the wrong thing to say. His mother started sobbing harder and buried her face in her hands. He straightened his postured and kept his gaze above Fred, George, and Ginny. He knew they wouldn't understand that he was the epitome of a workaholic. Unless Audrey was involved, all he had was his job.

"Oh please," Ginny retorted tightening her jaw, "Only you would return to us for your pathetic job, and not even apologize for what you said. You should know you are wrong unless your head is so far up your arse and you can't even read the _Daily Prophet_." Her eyes wandered over to the bowl of mashed parsnips. She had the same sloppy mischevious grin as the twins.

"I think there are enough reports to establish I was wrong about Dumbledore and the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Percy replied bitterly.

Despite their mother's best efforts to keep war from breaking out in her house, the argument worsened. Percy shouldn't have been surprised when Fred, George, and Ginny started flinging mashed parsnips at him while calling him "a ministry-loving prat"; however, he didn't have the patience to be covered in food and insulted. He stormed out of his childhood home as he recalled his reasons for leaving in the first place.

When he arrived at his flat, he noticed a large grey owl perched on hiskitchen table. He untied the parchment and that read:

_Dear Percy,_

_Merry Christmas to my favorite workaholic. I hope you are having a great day. Anyways, my dad has already left, and I figured we shouldn't spend the remainder of Christmas alone. If _y_ou aren't busy, come by my place around eight. I suppose today would be the day to give you your gift._

_Love,  
>Audrey<em>

Percy sighed as he slumped in one of his kitchen chairs. He would have to tell Audrey what he did, but he had no idea how she would react. He told himself that he had the tendency of overestimating the woman's temper and he needed to calm down. He mindlessly stroked the owl's head. He needed to forget all about his nightmare-ish Christmas although he did bring it upon himself. He quickly wrote a response to his girlfriend's invitation before he left the table to find where he put Audrey's present.

He arrived at Audrey's apartment promptly at eight. A wrapped gift was tucked tightly under his arm and a fake smile tugged at his cheeks. He softly knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments until he heard the doorknob turn. As the door opened, he saw Audrey in a pillowy button-down white shirt and a pair of black pants. "Merry Christmas, dear," she said holding the door open for him. Percy passed her by and took his usual seat on the couch.

She pulled out a brick-sized package from under her half-decorated five foot Christmas tree. "Here you go," she said with a soft smile. She handed him the wrapped package before she plopped down on the couch beside him. "So how was your Christmas?" she asked noticing his fake smile and sad eyes.

"Oh, it could have been better," he replied passing her a gift. He gingerly unwrapped the parcel. The sheet of wrapping paper fell to the floor. On his lap, a red leather bound book rested heavily on his lap. "Thank you for this," he said picking up the book about the history of the ministry of magic.

"It was nothing," she replied. "I remembered you telling me how you used to re-read this book in the Hogwarts library, and how you wished you had this." She gave a satisfactory smirk as she ripped off the wrapping paper. She opened the box filled with sugar quills, chocolate frogs, and Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and other sweets. A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

Percy responded kindly,"I remembered you telling me how you missed Hogsmeade weekends because it was the only time you permitted yourself to indulge your sweet tooth." Audrey curled her knees under her before kissing him on the cheek, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "So how was your Christmas?" he asked.

She pushed her auburn hair out of her eyes and said, "Relatively quiet." She looked around her apartment. The only decorations was the small Christmas tree that hadn't been fully decorated in front of the couch. "We couldn't discuss decorations for obvious reasons, and we couldn't compare it to past holidays. It was just weird. So why was your Christmas so bad?"

Percy hesistantly explained to his girlfriend about returning home with the Minister of Magic and his family's reaction. When he finished, Audrey was laughing and shaking her head. She stopped and patted him on the head. "Only you would do something like that," she responded nonchalantly, "For such a smart man, you do some moronic things. Who brings work home?"

He wanted to respond "that's not my home," but he didn't. He knew she was right, and it was a ridiculous idea to bring the Minister of Magic to his home. He only validated everything his family said about him. "What is your point?" he finally asked frowning. Audrey was merely smirking. His self-loathing and guilt was apparent even as he entered the apartment.

Audrey ran a hand through Percy's springy red hair. "I'm just saying you are in an extreme battle between work and family. Once you decide your family is more important than your job, you won't have to worry about the twins throwing mashed parsnips at you," she said with absoloute conviction. If Percy had known better, he would have thought she had given his family a lot of thought.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Percy asked resting his book on Audrey's coffee table.

"Observation," she replied wrapping her arms around his waist. Her slender arms felt like a warm blanket on a cold evening.

"Why do you put up with me?" Percy asked shakily. "My actions contradict everything you stand for." He thought Audrey would change her mind and demand that leave her apartment. Instead, she furrowed her brow and rested her feet on the coffee table.

"Because there is hope for you. You may be a first class prat, but I have a feeling you will come around. You've already learned to joke. You just need to get over your pride," she replied calmly as she felt the guilt radiate off him. For the man she first met had begun to change, and she liked to take some of the credit for that.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't believe this," Audrey murmured shaking her head as she placed the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on the polished wooden table. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair before looking up at her boyfriend who was mindlessly drinking his butterbeer. She looked back down at the moving picture of Albus Dumbledore as she wondered how the greatest wizard of all time was dead.

"Audrey," Percy said calmly looking around The Three Broomsticks, "You've said that every time you've looked at the paper this week." He gave a complacent smirk before taking another sip of his butterbeer. He wiped the liquid off his chin which was covered in a fine layer of stubble. The ministry had been working him ragid since Dumbledore's death, and he hardly had time to shave much to his dismay and Audrey's delight.

"But he's dead," she said her voice almost a whisper as if it wasn't true. Fear flicked her hazel eyes as she draped one leg over the other. She could feel the nylon in her tights rub against itself as she looked down at the amber liquid in the glass bottle. "I mean do you have any idea what's going to happen?" she asked shakily.

Percy took her hand as he looked at his frightened girlfriend. She, like so many other witches and wizards, felt like their last sense of security had vanished. Most half-bloods like herself had no idea what was going to happen to them. For all they knew, Deatheaters could destroy their homes and their jobs. She tried to stay positive, but she was scared about the future and what was going to happen to her father.

"No," he answered shaking his head,"but you know my posistion in the ministry. We have official ministry statements to publish. Naturally, we'll be the first to know anything." He scooted his chair closer to his girlfriend before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and planting a kiss to her forehead. She took another gulp of the amber liquid empting the glass bottle.

The two left The Three Broomsticks and walked down the sidewalk. Percy held her soft small hand while passing Zonko's joke shop. He scowled as he remembered his two brother's infinite love for the store. Suddenly, Audrey halted and turned to face Percy. "Look, I'm scared, and I know you are too," she said fiddling with her hands. "Also, I think we would be safer together , and we have known each other for awhile so I thought you might want to move in with me." She took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"Are you asking to move in with me as a safety percaution or because you like me?" he teased as Audrey's cheeks flushed.

"I was being serious," she responded frowning as she placed her hands on her hips as she bit her bottom lip. "Look, it's fine if you don't want to move in with me, but..." She nervously looked over her should and ignored the hair that had fell into her eyes.

"Audrey, honey," Percy said wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He pulled her closer to his thin frame and moved her auburn hair out of her eyes. "I know you are scared, but that's no reason to rush into things."

She frowned as she pulled away from his warm embrace. She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. She shifted her weight onto her back foot while she examined the man in front of her. She knew Percy would love a chance to protect her and prove his brother's wrong. They were practically inseperable so moving together wouldn't be unexpected. "Oh, come off it," she snapped, "We both know you don't care about that whatsoever. So tell me what's really going on?"

He shook his head as he walked ahead of his angry girlfriend. The young woman scowled and pulled him back by the hood of his robe. "Percival Ignatius Weasley," she said impatiently, "give me one good honest reason why you don't want to move in with me." The light in her eyes glistened in determination and anger. She stamped her foot like a petulant child. Once more, Percy knew he didn't have a choice but to surrender to Audrey Davis once more.

"Alright fine," he growled, "Do you remember me telling me about Penelope Clearwater? You apparently met before."

Audrey furrowed her brow as she tried to remember Percy's ex. She had been Ravenclaw Prefect then Head Girl, but she was also the woman who brought a pair of shoes to Percy's office when she had first started working at the ministry of magic. "She had big blue eyes and curly honey colored hair, right?" she asked. Percy responded wih a simple nod.

"Do you remember how I told you how quickly we fell apart after we moved in together?" he asked barely meeting his girlfriend's eyes. She nodded beckoning him to continue. "I happen to prefer our relationship to stay intact and not be destroyed."

Audrey covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. She shook her head while Percy stared at her in confusion. He couldn't figure out what he said that was so funny. "Your idiocy continues to amazing me," she said as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Alright, then," he replied with a grin," but you have to promise to keep our home life seperate from the work place."

Audrey released a geniune air laugh. "Well, look who's making jokes. I'm so glad I'm living with a man with a sense of humor," she said lightly nudging him with her elbow.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy was hunched over his desk. His quill rapidly scratched against the smooth yellow parchment. He readjusted the horn rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose without looking up. Audrey was busy copyng official ministry reports and sending them to other departments. Her heavy sigh was the only noise that broke the pregnant silence. She looked over her shoulder. Something about the way Percy dove into his work and barely spoke made her wonder if he was nervous or stressed about something. They both felt as if something was amiss in the ministry of magic, but they couldn't pinpoint what it was.

A knock on the open door and a "hem hem" broke their concentration. They looked up to see Delores Umbridge in her pink cardigan and skirt standing with Pius Thicknesse. Audrey's posture stiffened automatically became rigid as they walked into the office.

Percy rose out of his chair and approached the two figures. "Hello," he said politely, "What can I do for you, Mr. Thicknese and Ms. Umbridge?"

"I'm merely here to introduce the new Minister of Magic to his new staff," Umbridge replied. Her wide mouth formed a frightening smile. Audrey nervously glanced at Percy whose eyes rested on the black velvet bow on Umbridge's head. The former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turned her attention to the new Minister of Magic. "This is Percy Weasley," she said nodding her head at the red headed young man. "He's your new junior undersecretary."

"May I inquire what happened to Rufus Scrimgeour as our Minister of Magic?" Percy asked warily. He kept his eyes locked on the new Minister of Magic as Delores Umbridge's lips formed a thin line. Her dark beady eyes seemed to dig into his skull.

"Hem Hem," she replied clearing her throat, "He has resigned."

"Well, it is a pleasure to be able to work with you, sir," Percy replied shaking Pius Thicknesse's hand. Although he doubted Scrimgeour quit his job, he couldn't show his relunctance. He needed to be the over-eager, ambitious man that he had a reputation for being. He didn't trust the new Minister of Magic, but he had to act otherwise. "If you need anything, I will be happy to assist you."

Pius Thicknesse nodded with a glint in his eyes and a smirk. "I am sure you will be a valuable asset to me," he responded smoothly. Umbridge and Thicknesse, closing the door behind them, left the office.

Audrey and Percy were once more alone in the office. "What do you think happened?" she asked pushing the auburn hair behind her shoulder. He bent down in front of her as he stared into her reflective hazel eyes. He smiled as he noticed the dark blue ribbon that was wrapped around her ponytail.

"He resigned," he replied almost inaudibly, "We will discuss this later at home. He lightly kissed her on the forehead before standing up.

When they arrived at their shared apartment, Percy sat down on the couch. He brought his knees to his chest and ran his hands through his curly red hair. He released a low groan as he placed his chin on his knees.

"Perce," Audrey said sitting beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Percy looked up. His face was drained of color, and his hands were shaking. "They're...his..._muffliato_...he shouldn't be Minister of Magic. Scrimgeour wouldn't have resigned. I would know," he said closing his eyes. He felt as if his world had came crumbling down. The ministry of magic, his beacon of justice and righteousness, had been tainted and maimed.

"So what should we do?" she asked slowly curling against his chest. He wrapped his long thin arms around her waist and kissed the top of his head.

"We will act as if we don't know anything," he responded as Audrey looked up at him. She furrowed her brow and scowled. The idea of serving the ministry under a dark wizard's command didn't appease the young woman. Percy, who expected this reaction, smirked as he waited for Audrey to respond.

"Why?"

"If we quit now, they will know we suspected something, and we will have to go into hiding. This way, we might be of some use to the people who need us," he said as Audrey's lips pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders nearly tackling him onto the couch. Hi. In need of air, Audrey broke the passionate kiss and rested her head on his chest.

"It looks like you do have some Gryffindor courage after all," she purred gently stroking his upper arm. Her fingers lightly trailed against his pale freckled skin as he watched her carefully.

Percy grinned and released a low chuckle. "Well," he replied, "we still need to be careful." Audrey, with a sloppy mischevious grin on her face, sat back up. She slid off the couch and stood up with an outstretched hand.

"Yeah, I know," she replied coyly. Percy took her hand. He stood up and placed her hands on her hips. The two journeyed down the hall to their bedroom. Clothes cascaded and crumpled on the floor as hands roamed across bare flesh.

Sweating and panting, Percy leaned over his smiling girlfriend. "I love you," he said softly pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too," she replied fingering Percy's red curls. An uncharacteristic sloppy grin formed on his face. "No matter what happens," she continued fear tracing her voice as Percy rolled beside her on the bed.

"Nothing will happen to you," he said planting a kiss on the cheek. Audrey sighed as she placed her head on his chesr. She merely nodded in response because she knew he was able to keep this promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy closed his eyes as he leaned against the door to his office. He ran through his hands through his curly red hair. As much as he wanted to scream, not a trace of noise escaped his lips. "So how did your meeting go?" Audrey asked perched herself on her desk. Her slender leg was draped over the other, and her robe flowed behind her onto her desk like a waterfall cascading onto the rocks.

Percy let out a low groan as he slunk to the floor. "The minister has decided to have all muggle-borns go to a mandatory meeting," he said lowly. His ears were bright red with rage; thus, Audrey was scared to touch the distressed young man. "And he had the nerve to ask me if I was okay with it," he spat.

"Well, you aren't. Anyone would have to be idiot to think you would stand for that," Audrey stated as she ran a hand through her long auburn hair. She watched him pull himself off the floor and storm to his desk. She slid off her desk and approached the frazzled young man. "So why are you really angry?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Percy sighed and answered,"I have to go through every ministry file of every witch and wizard and make a list of every muggle born." Audrey's eyes became wide with terror. She backed away and clumsily fell onto her chair.

"Oh," she replied biting her bottom lip, "Do you have too?" Percy simply nodded as he placed his hands in the palms of his hands. The usually ambitious young man had the desire to quit his job and disappear from the wizarding world, but it was too late for him to take that course of action.

"I feel like the harbinger of death," he murmured, "like the Grim." Audrey gave him an apologetic smile as she began planning ways to right his wrongs. There had to be something they could do. She turned away from him and pulled out a copy of Percy's schedule out of her desk.

"Well, Mr. Grim, you have a meeting in two hours. I would create that list while you can," she responded smoothly. Percy nodded as he grabbed a roll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink off his desk. Wondering why his secretary was so calm and nonchalant, he relunctantly left the office.

When he returned from his office, he noticed two white envelopes on his desk. "Those came for you," Audrey said coolly. He mindlessly walked over to his desk. He used a simple severing charm to open one of the envelopes. A wedding invitation with gilded gold letters rested in his shaking hands. A smile played on his lips when he saw Bill's name on the wedding invitation.

He placed the invitation inside his desk drawer. "My brother, Bill, is getting married," he said aloud although he wasn't sure if Audrey was paying attention.

"Wow, that's awesome," Audrey said. "So what's in the other envelope?" Percy shrugged as he used the severing charm to open the other envelope. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment before meeting Audrey's inquisitive eyes.

_Dear Percy,_

_I hope the ministry is treating you well. I know you must be terribly busy. I know I barely see Arthur nowadays. Just make sure you're taking good care of yourself. Please, eat three meals a day. I know you're used to taking care of yourself, but I am your mother. I worry._

_I am sure you have recieved Bill and Fleur's wedding invitation by now. We would love for you to be there. Even though your visit at Christmas didn't go well, it would be lovely to see you again. No one would throw any food at you at a wedding. It would mean so much to the family if you came. I'm sure you would be able to make ammends with your siblings and father. I really hope you decide to come. Take care of yourself, and I hope to see you soon._

_Love always,  
>Mum<em>

He, failing to notice the added figure in the room, refolded the letter. "So what did it say?" a male voice asked. Percy's head jolted up when he realized Pius Thicknesse was in his office. Audrey casually shrugged with a sympathetic look in her eyes that only her boyfriend would notice.

"Oh, my brother is getting married," Percy replied distractedly.

"Are you going to go?" Pius Thicknesse asked his voice sharp as if made of steel. Audrey's hazel eyes darted between the two men. She felt a lurch in her stomach as she attempted to imagine what Percy was feeling. Even if he didn't get along with his family, he probably wanted to see his oldest brother get married.

"Oh no, sir," he replied, "my family and I are at odds with one another so I don't believe that I will be attending." He looked back at the drawer with a twinge of guilt.

"I think you and your family should put your differences aside. A wedding is a celebration after all. When did you say it was?" Thicknesse asked smoothly. Percy merely shrugged before the Minister left the office. Once he had disappeared, the couple released a sigh of relief. Percy bit the inside of his cheek as he slumped into his chair.

"Audrey," he finally said looking up at his girlfriend, "Do you still see my father randomly throughout the day?"

"Sometimes. Why?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"I need you to find him and warn him," Percy instructed. "Tell him that Thicknesse was trying to find out the wedding affairs, but I didn't send you. Got it?"

"Will do, sir," she answered before taking off. Her long auburn hair and cloak flowed behind her as she quickly walked out the door and in the hall. Things were going to become completely tumultous, and Percy felt as if he was going to be torn between saving his neck and what is right, and he didn't know how much control he had over the situation.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy fiddled with his roll of parchment in his hands and took a deep breath. The stiff black chair was so uncomfortable that he was sitting on the edge of his seat for comfort rather than anxiety. He watched the patronus of the cat stretch while resting on the court stand. Although unsurprised, he was mildly disturbed that Delores Umbridge's patronus was a cat; however, he was terrified of Umbridge. Something about her pink attire and obsession with cats wasn't normal no matter how feminine she was.

"Now, for the hearing of Penelope Clearwater," chirped Umbridge. Percy's head jolted up when he heard the woman's name being called. Two men ushered in the woman he used to love. He noticed that she had drastically changed. Her curly honey colored hair seemed to be the only indication that she was still alive. Her face was gaunt and lost the natural pinkness it once possessed. Her eyes were bloodshot causing the blue in her eyes to be more vibrant. Percy couldn't help wondering what happened to her. Perhaps, she tried to run away and was caught by snatchers: he wasn't sure. The young woman sat in the stiff black chair in the middle of the room. Her eyes were locked on Percy as if he could save her.

"Miss Clearwater," Umbridge said staring into Penelope's blue eyes causing Percy to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Which witch or wizard did you steal your wand from?"

Penelope's hands grasped firmly onto the bottom of the chair as she tried to find the courage to speak. "I...didn't...steal the wand. I got it from Ollivander's before I went to Hogwarts," she replied glancing at Percy for help.

"So you stole it from Ollivander's?" Umbridge countered with a smug grin.

"No, it c-c-chose me!" a flustered Penelope replied. Her eyes drifted upwards to the swirling black hooded figures below the dome ceiling. She gulped before looking down at her shoes.

"Are both your parents muggle, my dear?" Umbridge asked in a sickenly sweet tone as if she was speaking to a five year old.

"Yes, but-"

"But tell me how two muggles could produce a witch?"

After the trial, two ministry officers dragged a hysterical Penelope out of the courtroom and down the hall. Percy, who had watched the scene witha stoic expression, quickly gathered his things before disappearing from the courtroom. He took a deep breath as he wondered what was going to happen to Penelope. He assumed she was going to be sent to Azkaban for stealing magic from another magical being or some nonsense like that. He decided he needed to help innocent muggle borns escape this fate.

* * *

><p>Audrey looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. She imagined Percy would be coming home soon unless he was doing more grunt work for the Minister of Magic. She rested her elbows on the kitchen table as she picked up a small piece of paper that had been wrinkled by constantly being folded, unfolded, and stuffed in her pockets. A soft smile played on her lips as she re-read the note. She leapt out of her chair when she heard a knock on the door. She pranced to the door and opened it. A wizard with short brown hair, fair skin, amd almond-shaped brown eyes gave her a toothy grin. "Hello, Audrey, he said warmly, "long time no see."<p>

"Hello Paul, how's Spain?" she asked as he entered the apartment. She escorted him to her olive green sofa. Instead of sitting by her old friend, she took her seat in her arm chair.

"Lovely as always," he replied with a wink. He leaned against the furniture and kicked off his shoes. "So where's this boyfriend of yours?" he asked looking around the room expecting Percy to be home with his girlfriend.

"He should be home soon," she answered as she snuggled in her large armchair. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulder as she glanced at the clock in the kitchen. She frowned as she wondered if he was going to come home on time.

"Does he know I'm here? I'd hate to get you into trouble, but you manage to find yourself there without my help," Paul mused with a twinkle in his eye. He shook his head as he recalled her typical antics. When they were at Hogwarts together, she would drag him from his Ancient Runes homework to have a picnic by the lake; however, she was notorious for sending him on blind dates with her friends. She had expected him to atleast fancy one of them, but they lacked a certain quality that he found endearing.

"No," she answered with a mischevious grin, "because, I haven't told him about..." Before she could continue, Percy popped into the room. His face was paler than usual and his jaw was tightly clenched. "Bad day at work, Percy?" Audrey asked jumping out of her chair. Her lilac sweater hung loosely on her slender frame as she spread out her arms for a hug.

"You have no idea," he answered as he noticed Paul sitting on the couch. He narrowed his eyes as he examined the man. Something about Paul seemed too joyous during this dark era. "I don't mean to be rude," Percy said to the stranger, "but who might you be?"

"I'm Paul," the man greeted, "I was in your year. I was in Hufflepuff." He stood up and firmly shook Percy's hand. The red-headed man glanced at his beaming girlfriend for an explanation to why a man named Paul was in their apartment.

"Paul is doing research about magical history in Spain," Audrey explained, "He was one of my best friends during Hogwarts, and I told him about the muggle-borns. He's agreed to help them flee the country." A brilliant smile overtook her face as she took Percy's hands. Her grin slowly disappeared when she took the time to examine her boyfriend's solemn demeanor. His mouth was clenched and there was no hope or joy in his eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I had to go to Penelope's hearing today," he replied stiffly as Audrey's arms coiled around his waist. Paul cleared his throat and pointed to his silver pocket watch. Audrey flashed an apologetic smile at her boyfriend before returning to her chair. Percy took his usual spot by the small maple table by the couch.

"We need a plan," Paul reminded the over-excited young woman, "and a good one if we want to save these people."

"Well," Audrey said curling her feet under her, "Percy and I could find out who has a hearing and when they are scheduled for it. We could find them and tell them when and where to flee to Spain where they will meet you, Paul." Percy's jaw fell to the floor as he wondered how they were expected to find these people. Instictively, he summoned a quill and roll of parchment. He placed the parchment on the coffee table as Paul leaned forward bringing his elbow to his knees.

"There's a problem," Paul said rubbing his temple, "You can't get caught so you may need a disguise or a mutual friend. And what about minors who can't apparate?"

Percy glanced at Audrey who was deep in thought. She said softly, "We can't save everyone," as Percy dipped his quill into the black ink.

"All Ministry workers have already submitted theirselves for evaluation. They would have been gone by now if they were muggle-born," Percy said as he scribbled something onto the parchment. "That leaves their relatives." Audrey nodded as she watched the quill rapidly move against the smooth yellow surface of the parchment.

"What about people outside the Ministry?" Paul inquired impressed by the fountain of ideas.

"Well, if they went to Hogwarts when we were there, surely, one of us would know them," Audrey said glancing around the room, "We could make a list of the people going to the hearing each month. If we know them, we could easily find a mutual friend."

By the end of the night, the trio had come up with a plan. They would contact each other through journals so their messages would not be traced. Percy's roll of parchment, filled with notes, had fallen onto the floor as he wrote an ancedote for one of their decisions.

Paul yawned as he relunctantly got off the couch. He ran a hand through his short chocolate brown hair. "Well, I have to work tommorow so I must be going," he said with a toothy grin. "I imagine I will hear from you soon."

"Bye Paul," Audrey said while drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Nice seeing you again, Audrey, and lovely to meet you, Percy," Paul said with a wink before disapparating.

Audrey stretched out her arms while taking a deep breath. She failed to notice that Percy was watching her in amazement. "You're incredible," he breathed causing her hazel eyes to widen. "How did you have the time to plan any of this or contact Paul?"

"You got to bed early," she replied with a shrug. She leaped out of her chair and landed beside Percy. She began questioning him about Penelope so he wouldn't bottle up his anger and frustration about being unable to help her. He looked at Audrey who was giving him a chance to redeem himself. She was giving him a chance to save muggle-borns so he wouldn't have to witness another trial like Penelope's. He had never been more grateful that he had Audrey.


	19. Chapter 19

Audrey drummed her fingers against the table in the Hog's Head. She casually dusted off the glass bottle of butterbeer as she continued to wait. Finally, a lanky woman, clearly anxiety-ridden, with blonde hair tied up in a bun. Two small children, a boy and a girl, entered holding the woman's hands. The woman squeezed their tiny hands tighter when she approached the cloaked figure. "Excuse me," said the woman tapping the shoulder of the figure disguised in a black hooded cloak. She pulled out the note, Audrey nodded.

The woman sat down in a chair across from the figure. The woman had been a sixth-year Hufflepuff when Audrey was in school, and she vaguely recalled Paul having a small crush on her. "Right," Audrey said leaning back in her chair. "You recieved the letter from the ministry, am I correct?"

The woman nodded as fresh tears sprang from her green eyes. The small girl held tighter to her mother's hand and smiled at her. The boy watched the hooded figure unsure if the mystery person was a suspicious character or not. The boy's blue eyes frantically searched for the face hidden behind the hood but quickly gave up.

"Look, you and your family need to get out of here. Showing up to the Ministry Hearing is admitting yourself into Azkaban," Audrey said casting the silencing spell around them. "I can get you out of here so no harm comes to you or your family."

"And why should I believe you?" the woman demanded harshly.

Audrey smirked and released a chuckle. She crossed her arms against her chest. "I don't believe you would have come here if you didn't believe I could help you," she answered coolly. She slipped a peice of paper across the table and into the woman's hand. "Follow those instructions, and you'll meet a man named Paul. Have a great time in Spain." She lifted the spell as the family's jaw dropped simultaneously.

The woman nodded in gratitude and slid off the chair. She mouthed a simple "thank you" before taking her children's hands and leading them out the door. Audrey overheard the children begin to bombard their mother questions about what was happening and who was wearing that big ugly black cloak. She took a sip of butterbeer as she pulled out her black journal out of her sleeve. She quickly wrote "They're coming." She tapped her wand against the page and her writing disappeared and she quickly hid her journal.

Audrey glanced at the door that had been reopened by a certain Weasley with horn-rimmed glasses. He approached the counter and ordered a butterbeer. The dusty glass bottle landed in his hand, and he found an empty table close to Audrey. "How'd it go?" he asked glancing at his girlfriend and trying not to laugh at her ridiculous attire.

"Twenty-three," she answered indicating the amount of muggle-borns they saved. She took another sip of the amber liquid and wished that she could be sitting by Percy.

"Ah," he responded.

The two remained seperated and sipped on their butterbeers. They had forgotten that Hogsmeade had a curfew, and the shops had to close much earlier than they warranted. They slid out of their chairs and prepared to leave before it would be impossible to disapparate from Hogsmeade.

"Hold on," they heard a gruff voice say, "you two can't be holding these meetings here anymore." On old man with wiry grey hair and brilliant blue eyes stared at them as they couple turned to face the barman. They followed him behind the counter and up a rickety staircase.

"I've been watching you two. You alternate wearing that ridiculous cloak and sending muggle-borns to Spain," the barman said to the two. Audrey took off her hood and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. She glanced at Percy in hopes he knew what to say.

"Who are you?" Percy finally asked holding out his wand and putting his arm protectively in front of Audrey.

The man grunted. "You two wouldn't know who I am," he replied impassively. Audrey blinked as she tried to figure out how the man looked so familiar. Apart from occasionally coming to the Hog's Head, she figured there was a resemblence to someone familiar. She stood there quietly as the barman asked, "Who are you two working for?"

"No one," Audrey stated, "We're doing it because it's the right thing to do." She placed her hands on her hips as if she was prepared for an argument. She glared at Percy until he lowered his wand.

"Incredibly noble but stupid thing you're doing," the barman said impressed by the young woman's honesty. "Do you think anything is going to change soon?" Audrey furrowed her brow as she wondered if the barman was trying to dissaude her from saving people's lives.

"There's a lot of madness in the world today," she replied slowly ensuring that she didn't say the wrong thing, "There has to be some beacon of hope especially for those victimized."

"And when Harry-Potter defeats you-know-who, those people can return to a safe environment,"Percy added confidentally.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll going into hiding," the old man grumbled. Audrey sighed as Percy's ears turned a bright shade of red. She wanted to grab his shaking hand, but she knew it would be impossible to calm Percy down.

Percy remembered Harry and his aversion towards safety, but he always came out the hero. Harry saved his little sister Ginny from the chamber of secrets, he was a champion in the Twi-Wizard tournament, and he handled being ridiculed in the Daily Prophet. Despite doing the "safe" thing, he did what was right. "You obviously don't know him that well," Percy replied curtly, "Harry is always in constant trouble." The barman glanced at the mirror that lacked a peice. He sat down in a musty chair while keeping his eyes on the red-head.

"You are a Weasley, aren't you, boy?" The barman asked. Percy meekly nodded unsure if he was still counted as one of their own. "Good people, I rather like them."

"Sir," Percy said quietly, "When Harry and you-know-who go to battle, I know my family will be fighting as well. Is there any way you can get ahold of me when that day comes?" The barman grunted as Audrey took Percy's journal and found a slip of parchment. She began placing charms on both the slip of paper and the journal so that whatever was written on the parchment would appear in Percy's journal.

"Just write on that, and Percy will see what you wrote in his journal," Audrey said holding up the slip of parchment and the journal.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then," the barman grunted.

"Thank you Mr..."Percy said trailing off as he remembered that he didn't know the barman's name.

"The name is Aberforth," the elderly man said with a nod. "You two can't leave tonight. You'll set off the Caterwauling Charm. You two can stay for the night and leave in the morning." The couple agreed. Audrey ended up curling up in an armchair while Percy slept on the floor. He used his arm as a pillow. Despite the sleeping arrangements, he did not stir. He was finally content with his actions, and he could only hope his family was as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Audrey's auburn hair fell over her shoulder as she continued to stare at her journal. Her eyes continually drifted over the blank pages as if she expected them to change. Crouched in her chair, she poked her nose of out of the journal and peered at her boyfriend sitting on the couch. He was busy re-reading an old issue of the _Daily Prophet_ intently as if it was the first time he read that issue. His journal laid open on the small wooden table beside the couch. He sighed as he brought a cup of coffee to his lips. He gracefully placed it on a coaster. A small grin formed on his face as he stole a glance from Audrey.

"Are you expecting something?" he asked his voice breaking the heavy silence. She looked up, her hazel eyes meeting his brown, and wrapped an arm around her knee.

"I suppose so," she replied and watched him neatly fold the newspaper, "I just don't know what." She tied her hair in a ponytail while Percy placed the copy of the _Daily_ _Prophet _ on the coffee table. He, then, watched her. He was completely entranced by her tying back her hair and muttering a swear word under her breath because a strand kept falling to the side of her face. He was fascinated how her red v-neck sweater clung to her body and contrasted her pale skin. Even the way she shifted her posistion in the chair continued to fascinate him, and he came to the conclusion that he couldn't handle losing her.

He said reassuringly, "It's been a relatively dull day. It makes sense that you are expecting to happen."

"That's true."

Even though Percy wasn't as anxious as Audrey, he also expected something to happen. The wizarding world was far too calm especially for their dark times. He knew, however, if he didn't remain calm, he would be shaking with anxiety, and he needed to be strong for Audrey. He also knew that Audrey being on edge wasn't a good sign either.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise," Percy said kissing Audrey on the forehead. Inconvienently, words began appearing on the pages of Percy's journal. She merely pointed at it, and he rushed over to it. He picked up the journal and his eyes grew wide when he saw what was written:

_The Battle has begun at Hogwarts. They have already arrived._

"It's time," he muttered throwing the book back down. He ran to their bedroom and pulled on a black jacket over his white button-down shirt and grey vest. Wand clutched in hand, he rushed down the hall. He halted when he saw Audrey holding her wand and standing by the apartment door.

Percy sighed as he realized the woman, constantly by his side, shouldn't go into battle with him. He needed to prove himself worthy as a Weasley and reconcile with his family without her. Audrey would be in immediate danger if she went, and there was no definate possibility that he would be able to protect her.

"Audrey, darling," he said, "You can't come with me." Her face fell and she bit her bottom lip. She crossed her arms across her chest and impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

"Why not?" she asked almost feircely.

"Because I would be lost if anything ever happened to you," he answered blatantly.

She scowled as she neared him slowly. She jabbed her finger into his chest and stated, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself." She glared at her boyfriend and wondered why he didn't want her to go. She was the one who got him to help muggle-borns, and that was dangerous.

"Darling, I know that," he responded soothingly and ran his hand though his curly red hair. He was still perplexed by her reactions to his decisions, and he contemplated making a list of his actions and her reactions to his actions for a better gauge on her behavior. "I love you. With you by my side, I became a better person. I need to go do this alone so I can show my family that I really have changed, and you're not forcing me into this fight. Do you understand?"

"Alright."

"Alright?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Go play hero," she resigned with a small smile, "but you'll regret the day you were born if you don't come back alive." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he snaked his arms around her waist and crushed her to his thin frame.

He harshly kissed her soft lips and backed away. "If you want, we can get married after I return," he said with a wink. A hearty chuckle almost at his lips.

"WHAT?"

He smiled and pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. He took a few steps and apparated to the Hog's Head inn. He planned to fight dark wizards alongside his brothers and return to the love of his life, but he was sure that she was going to kill him after he made that joke. Perhaps, he would marry her, but he had a battle to fight in first.

The End


End file.
